Raven Fujioka
by Dobby908
Summary: Raven cannot be found otherwise she will die, if anyone finds out her true identity she is in grave danger, but not just her- Haruhi as well. When Raven is made to enroll with Haruhi as a boy what will happen? who will find out her secret? i suck at these things guys, read for the good stuff and review okayy? OCx? HaruxTama
1. First Impressions

**Hello~ okay, this is a story I have been writing but have decided to change it into a OHSHC fanfic, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club although some of the characters may seem a bit OC from time to time! please Review~**

Darkness. It surrounded her, smothering her as she ran through the trees. Her breathing and rapid heartbeat all she could hear though the night was alive with other noises none reached her ears since the ponding heart silenced all else. For her, their wouldn't be another tomorrow if she didn't keep running. she knew they were gone, but she wasn't going to slow down 'run, don't slow down, don't look back, just. Keep. Running.' as the last words of her mother rung in her head keeping her moving fuelling her like energy, tears threatened to spill from her large brown eyes as the memory kept replaying in her head. The gun, the men and her mother, urging her to run. She knew she needed to rest, she had been running for three days straight, stopping occasionally to drink from a stream which isn't enough for a 7 year old child but other than that she ran the further she ran the closer to safety she came. She hoped. She knew that the man she needed lived in the block of flats up ahead, she had visited him on many occasions and knew this is where she needed to go, to hide and most of all survive.

As she neared the flats she looked around. The road was clear, no pedestrians walked by so she ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. He had to be in. she knocked again more urgently this time, tears threatening to spill once again.

A light turned on in the window and the door opened:

'Raven-chan, what're you doing here?' Why are you covered in dirt?' her eyes widened at the girl now named Raven

'Haru-chan, Where's your Otosan?' The girl's voice broke on the last part causing Haruhi to pulle the girl inside, shutting and locking the door before going to get her Dad. When he came out he took one look at the girl and nodded. He knew what had happened for her to be here, and he knew what he had to do.

'Haruhi, can you go run Raven a bath? Im going to fix her something to eat and talk with her for a bit, okay?' Haruhi went to the bathroom and next thing, the water was heard running.

'Raven, you must understand what has happened, now you're going to have to fit in with Haruhi and I and be her sister, you must stay hidden, you cant let them find you okay? Now I have to do some work so I trust you can go to Haruhi and take a bath, ill make you some soup- no doubt you haven't eaten in a few day so anything stronger you wont be able to handle- and then I'll talk to Haruhi about this, go on dear I know you need it.' The girl nodded and sniffed a bit before walking to the bathroom.

 **~~Time Skip 10 years~~**

She walked through the woods on her usual night hike the familiarisation of her boots crunching on the rough ground relaxed her normally, but something felt different tonight. The stars seemed duller than the night before; the owls quieter and the scent of the woods was full of alarm and worry. Something wasn't right and it was heading her way. She run as quietly as she could to the neared tree where she could see them but they couldn't see or smell her. The noise got louder as her heart pumped adrenaline through her veins ready. Ready to run, ready to fight, ready to kill. She could smell them before she saw them. One smelt of darkness and the other...sweets... strange. The first was tall with black hair. The second was small, and had blonde hair. She wanted to growl and attack but she knew better, but her body though otherwise; changing, her body moved to a stronger form before jumping a few feet in front of them.

'What are you doing here' She asked, looking between the two; both looked surprised but that only lasted a few moments.

'We were just out for a walk, right Takashi?' 'Mhm' 'who are you? I've never seen you around here before; are you a demon? She tilted her head to the side in irritation but smiled menacingly at him, this was going to be fu-

'RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! STOP RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!' Suddenly Haruhi appeared her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and she wore black trackies and a grey hoodie the only hint that she is female is her long hair and girlish face; completely ignoring the small blonde and the guy presumably named Takashi.

'Come on! you need to fill out your enrolment forum!' grabbing Raven's hand Haruhi turned, noticing the two guys who were now looking at her like she was crazy

'ah gomenasai but I need to take Raven back, it was nice meeting you' Haruhi bowed before running off, pulling Raven along with her.

Takashi?'

'yeah?'

'Something seems strange about that Raven person, I wonder what it is' Without another word the two walked back the way they came, both wondering who- or what- this Raven person is and if they will ever see that brown haired girl again.

'Mitsukuni' Yeah?' 'don't forget to brush when you get back' 'okay~'

 **Mori and Huni-senpai have met Haruhi and Raven! Neither know the other so I'm going to leaving it here as I try and decide how to order the next bit! Review pleeeeasssseeeee ;-;**


	2. Ouran Academy

**Posting the next chapter because nobody has reviewed ;-; and I'm impatient xP hopefully this is better than the last one Dx Swearing in this chapter \\(0.0)/**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Ranka slammed his hands on the table which threatened to break under the impact, he hoped this had an effect on Raven. It didn't work very well since she still sat looking bored at him.

"Finished now?" she asked calmly. His eyes where hard as stone and his jaw was set in such an angle that the vain in his neck was throbbing. He ran his fingers throw his hair for the twentieth time that night, she was just so stubborn. Just like her mother.

"Why wont you accept this scholarship? This is a great opportunity, nobody is going to think to look for you there, plus I know the chairman- he will understand, keep it a secrect for you;You're mother-"

"-Don't bring my mother into this" she looked him straight in the eyes and saw the impact this had on him, causing him to shut up with tears streaming comically down his face before he latched onto her in a hug.

"PLEEASSSEEE RAVEN DO IT FOR ME, IF NOT FOR HARUHI PLEEASSSEEE" Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. _You should just go you know, it would be much easier that way, you'll be able protect everyone that way especially Haruhi and yourself ._ She sighed again before answering:

"Alright, I'll go but I refuse to wear the uniform and I want to choose my scholarship in writing, drawing and advanced computing alright? Oh and I want private fighting classes while I'm there Just, Get off me Ranka!" By now he was spinning her around in their small apartment when Haruhi walked in from shopping.

"Dad! Put Raven down!" Ranka put her down then Raven walked behind Haruhi and saw the pink thing in her hair, _she's not going to like this_

"Jeez Haru, you have a major case of bubblegum hair, no offence but I don't think that will come out" Haruhi gasped and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

 **Haruhi POV**

I stare at my brown hair in the bathroom mirror and see the bubblegum stuck in it at the back

'shit' I tried to get it out but it didn't work _I'm going to kill that little kid_

"Ravy! Can you bring the scissors! There's no way in hell im going to get this out!"

"Sure thing!" I could hear dad complaining in the next room about both his daughters having to get rid of their beautiful long hair before I heard Raven tell him to shut up. I could practically hear her eyes rolling, as I waited for her to walk in. Her dyed red hair had already been cut short since she had to attend Ouran as a boy. Her brown eyes were darker than mine and looked kind of red instead of brown making us look almost like twins; handing me the scissors she looked me in the eyes through the mirror:

"Are you sure about this?" She asked worry laced in her voice. I smiled at her, despite her portrayed uncaring nature she has an extremely warm heart. I nodded before handing the scissors back, I trust her to do a better job than me.

"Appearance doesn't really matter, it's what's on the inside that counts right?' Her eyes widened a fraction before nodding and started to cut my long brown hair short. I remember when she first arrived, when I opened the door to see her standing there, skinny, shaking, dirty and almost crying and now? She's almost back to a normal size and to me, she is a sister- well a brother when we attend Ouran. She has some curves which are easily covered by the baggy clothes she chooses to wear but I know they are there. I still dont know what she went through but I'm glad that I can be here for here

Looking down I watch as my hair falls to the floor and begin to get nervous, will I fit in at Ouran? Will Ravy be okay? I bit my lip and look up at Raven in the mirror, she catches my worried look:

"What's up Haru? Nervous about tomorrow?" I nod my head. Her face softens as she smiles at me

"It's okay, we're going to be in the same classes apart from my advanced computing since you suck at anything to do with computing-" at this I smile "-alright I need to finish your hair so sit still okay?'

"okay, oh and Raven?"

"yeah?"

"is it okay if I call you Ravy at school?"

"of cause it is Haru" I sit still as she finishes cutting my hair short, slightly humming to herself as she went.

"Haru?"

"yes?"

"No offence but you look like a guy now" I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Shit, she was right but nothing I can do now; plus now I can hang around with her and it would be fine. Smiling I looked at Revy's worried face. Getting up I brushed little bits of hair off my shoulder and hug her:

"That's alright, I'm fine with that so now you don't need to feel worried because now we both look like boys" Revy hugs me back and laughs lightly. I could tell that's what she needed the most right now, reassurance.

'Thank you'

The sound of Ranka crying in the other room could be heard and made both girls laugh.

 **(Time Skip next morning)**

 **Raven's POV**

'Revy! Have you seen my contacts?! I cant find them!' I roll my eyes and sigh, this is the third time she's lost her contacts. Looks like another trip to the eye doctors.

'Haven't got a clue, come on! We're going to be late otherwise! Just wear your glasses! Don't fucking bother with them if all you do is loose them! Fuck sake Haru hurry you ass up!' she walks out with her brown hair messed up, wearing Ranka's green jumper over a white shirt and black trousers. She defiantly looks like a guy now, but then again so do I. Wearing black trousers, a white shirt with a binder underneath hiding my size D breasts and a blue jumper similar to Haruhi's jumper; my dyed red hair probably looked like Haruhi's if not a little bit neater. Grabbing her hand I walked out the door shouting goodbye to Ranka before we started walking towards our new school.

'You ready?' She looked at me and nodded

'Yeah'

Ouran Academy, I had a tour of the campus before and let me just say, it looks like a shitty five year old's pink castle. I mean the buildings would be nice... if they weren't pink... I mean actual powder pink. To any human it would look just like a school for rich kids- which was correct- but this wasn't completely true, the brick buildings were actually metal that nobody could name, it was resistant to everything though which was important for both the safety of the students and the parents; the grounds where much bigger and protected from most things that the majority of students didn't know about, it had a forest, a lake and a place to train for people who knew where to look. Underneath the school was a mixture of achieves and tunnels leading to a variety of locations.

Walking through the school, with students occupying the halls, I'm now glad Haru didn't wear the female uniform, it was yellow and fucking ugly and completely clashed with the pink of the school- I'm not even sure how some of the girls here managed to wear it without wanting to throw up. Looking at Haru I can see the same thought running through her head and I laughed, causing her to look at me and smile.

We both walked towards our new classroom 1-A were we introduced ourselves and sat down in front of two ginger twins. I looked to Haruhi and nodded offering a smile before focusing on the lesson.

 **Kaoru's POV**

Two commoners where sitting in front of me and my brother, both Fujioka and both quiet, well one was quieter than the other since the one in front of my seat would glance around every so often as if scared of something. Both were boring so I just left them alone, I knew Hika would as well.

* * *

 **Aren't Haru and Revy so cute? :3**

 **Leaving it there for now! please review/ follow/favourite ;-; It really helps my fragile ego!**


	3. SPARKLE SPARKLE

**Okay! So we're nearly at the start of the series now, just one or two things first- thank you to the follow and favouriters x3 it means a lot.**

 **So I don't own Ouran High School Host club**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

For my last lesson I wasn't with Haruhi because I had private training. I walked into the forest, heading towards the hidden training centre. It was agreed that I would do this in and not Haruhi because as far as anyone knows Haruhi is normal. Me? Well I'm not quite. She understands I need to do this for myself so she went to her normal lesson.

The forest would seem thick to any normal person and not worth entering but it soon opened up onto a modern stone building _finally, a building that isn't fucking pink._ When I entered I signed in and was directed towards the room I would be using, but first I had to change.

I couldn't be seen by people who go to the school like this since it would jeopardise the whole staying hidden thing so when I entered the changing room, I changed into the shorts and wore a black vest top, I got to release my breasts so I put on a sports bra over my normal one to keep them in place. I can change my hair so that's what I did, first I made it grow down to my waist which means my natural curls came back; then I changed the colour to blonde so nobody would even suspect who I was to finish it off i put it in a ponytail so it would be out of the way.

"Raven! Get your ass out here! You have training to do!" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Luke?" I walked out and standing in front of me was a man and a women. "Indi?"

Both Luke and Indi smiled at me since they haven't seen me in over ten years

"fucking hell you've grown, but you still need to eat more' Indi partially scolded me but I can tell that she cares. She wore her long black hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a green top and grey trackies.

Luke stood there waiting to begin, he was wearing his usual black top and trousers, his eyes were a deep blue and his hair a rich dark black. Luke and Indi were friends with my mother so I always saw them, in fact they were more than just friends, they were like family to her as well as being in charge of the security of both my mother and I. I don't blame them for what happened, it was their only day off. They needed it.

"are we going to do this or what?" I said with a hand on my hip, smirking slightly.

~ **time skip, end of lesson~**

I got off of the floor where I once again ended up during the fight. Out of 10 matches I won 6, 2 against Luke and 4 against Indi, which was pretty good since they were extremely skilled at what they do.

"alright let's leave it there, you did quite well for the first lesson, next lesson we're going to work on your swimming and then move onto the weapons. You need to practice what you've learnt at home- against Ranka would be good since he knows what to do" After Luke had finished talking Indi came over and gave me a hug before letting me go shower.

I came out of the training centre with my hair back to short and dyed red, my chest rebound and my sports stuff tucked at the bottom of my bag. Walking through the forest I could hear the different animals calling. Much different to my last forest journey.

I found Haruhi waiting at the edge for me since we both had a free- no club since we're new- then study.

She saw me and smiled before we started walking towards the library

"So, how was it?" I looked at her before smiling

"It was good, Luke and Indi are teaching me' This caused her to stop and look at me with slightly wide eyes before smiling again.

 **Haruhi POV**

I knew how much Revy missed them and I'm really glad that she could meet them again after all this time- even better that she can learn from them. I just hope they don't push her too far. We started walking towards the library again ready to start studying. Revy grabbed the handle and opened the door, we were met with a wall of noise before she shut the door again looking at me with a mix of annoyance and hope

"come on Haru, this place has four libraries one of them must be quite enough to study" I followed her down the next corridor hoping at least one of them would be quiet so we could both study.

 **~Another time skip~**

I shut the door of the fourth library while Revy banged her head on the wall. I don't blame her.

"Four. Fucking. Libraries. For. Fuck. Sake." sighing I had to agree with her, each library we went to was filled with noise. I grabbed her arm and started walking off. We couldn't go home since we wouldn't be able to study with Dad there asking us too many questions about how school was.

"why is it so noisy everywhere?" I wondered while we walked up a set of stairs. The sign stated it was the top floor south campus. _Maybe there is somewhere quiet here_ walking along the corridor we looked at each sign before we came to the end. There was one door left.

" An abandoned music room" Revy looked at me before I went to open the door

"Guess this is probably the only quiet place left' I opened the door, expecting quiet instead I nearly choked on a rose petal before I got shouted at by what seemed to be six guys:

"WELCOME" _what the actual fuck_ I stood there shaking, trying to get my heart rate back to normal after being scared shit-less. All this time Revy just stood looking into the room with a bored expression on her face which I know she is trying to use to cover up her annoyance.

" **It's only guys"** The twins in our homeroom class said in unison.

 **Raven POV**

In the centre of what we thought was an abandoned music room was six guys. Sitting on a chair was a blonde haired purple eyed guy, to his right was the twins who are in some of our classes but never really paid attention to us, so I didn't bother with them either. To his left was a guy with black hair, grey eyes and glasses _He looks like he's going to be a problem at some point_ and standing next to and behind him were the two that I met in the forest the other night. Takashi and little blondie who smelt like sweets. It doesn't look like they recognise us, then again Haru had long hair and actually looked her gender and I didn't exactly look like I do now. The one on the chair spoke:

"hush you two. They are important guests even if they are guys" I looked at Haruhi and then at myself then at the rose petals we were ambushed with when we entered. _Well he has a point, Haruhi doesn't exactly look female and I'm enrolled as a boy._ The guy stood up and held out his hand

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club rare honour students Fujioka Haruhi and Raven-kun!" This made Haruhi turn and look at him before quietly asking the question that we both had on our minds "how did you know our names?" I started to get annoyed when the blonde one started blabbering on about pedigree or some shit, all we wanted to know is how they knew our fucking names not his fucking life story! Blanking out the pointless conversation I looked around the room. The small blonde was looking at me and I could see he was trying to figure out who I was. The twins were sitting on a couch playing video games and glasses was talking as well. Out of no where flowers started appearing in the air along with sparkles. I leaded against the wall next to the door trying to figure out where they had come from while Haruhi was being chased by who I have now dubbed the blonde idiot. What caught my attention was when he called both of us gay, if I wasn't so tired and pissed off I would have laughed.

"HEY YOU BLONDE IDIOT WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY?! WE'RE NOT THE ONES WALKING AROUND SURROUNDED BY FUCKING SPARKLES" This made him stop and look at me, as if he was only just noticing me standing there. The others all looked at my out burst with shocked faces- seem like they aren't used to hearing swear words. _Stupid rich people._

* * *

 **Okay! I'm leaving it there for today, hopefully I can continue this tomorrow but I have work until late so we'll have to see! Review please ;-; I won't know if anyone actually likes this otherwise ;-;**


	4. Haru fucks up

**Thanks to .xX for the** **follow and favourite as well as dangerous-angel-123 for the favourite! means a lot guys thank you :3**

 **So now we're on track, I'm looking at the manga and changing bits because this is fanfic and not everything needs to be included so yeah, enjoy ^.^**

 **I dont own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

Everyone stared shocked at Raven. This was until the twins burst out laughing, so much so that they began rolling on the floor. It was a few minutes before they calmed down enough to speak:

" **You know Boss, he has a point** " they stood up looking at the blonde with serious faces while he continues to stared shocked between Revy leaning on the wall looking extremely pissed off and the twins. She finally snapped. It was something I've been waiting for since she came back from training. She's never in a good mood when she's tired and annoyed, since it was her first training session with Luke and Indi I'm sure shes sore in a few places as well; it looks like she dislikes this guy as much as she dislikes mornings. _Should have taken her to get coffee after that, opps_ but her outburst was still a bit over the top:

"Raven there was no need to shout it so loud! Jeez your such a pain when you're tired" I crossed my arms and glared at her, and as expected she glared right back at me. Her eyes began to change colours first from brown to dark green, then to dark red and finally to black. _Oh shit._ I widened my eyes at her before walking over and grabbing her hand whispering:

"Your eyes Revy" before turning to the group thinking of something to say but couldn't come up with anything so just walked towards the door with Revy behind.

I tried the door but it was locked. _Strange, it was open a minute ago._ Turning around to find the blonde back to his original sparkling self, only proving Raven's point. Flicking his hair he began to speak to me again:

"What's your type- Wild? Lolita? Cool or Devilish? or-" he grabbed my chin tilting it up to his face "Would you like to try me" Okay now I feel uncomfortable.

 **Raven POV**

I pulled Haru away form the blonde idiot in front of us while glaring at him, slightly growling- which was only loud enough for him and Haru to hear-out of eveyone in the room he was pissing me off the most and I made it perfectly clear to him as well:

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him." I looked at Haruhi and noticed a small blush dusting her cheeks _interesting_ and the small blonde from before standing behind her surrounded by flowers _Fucking hell they all do it._

"Haru-chan, are you a hero?" I had no idea what he was talking about but I just went back to standing by the wall crossing my arms as Haruhi finally cracked

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSIN TO CALL ME HARU-CHAN!" this caused the small blonde to run to Takashi crying, who gave him a pink bunny and took him over to a table to eat cake. I looked at the cake, feeling my sugar level rise just looking at the piece of happiness on a plate. I turned back to Haruhi and starting insulting her:

"aww Haru-chan you made him cry, and no need to shout so loud you know" earing me a small glare in between her talking to the others. I noticed she was backing up to a very expensive looking vase before she knocked it off the stand, as she turned I could see the panic in her eyes as she tried and failed to grab the handle before it smashed on the ground. I could have helped but 1 I was still pissed at everyone and 2 I was meant to act normal so no speedy in boy form.

"Great job Haru, totally didn't fuck up there did you?" her head snapped up to me before shouting:

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOUR NOT FUCKING HELPING THE SITUATION" I couldn't hold back my smirk since it's not often she swears in public. I must be having an effect on her.

The twins started talking and I completely blanked them out until that stupid blonde talked again

"When in Rome do as the Romans do! From today you two are the host's dogs!" I glared at him before opening the door

"I didn't do shit so fuck off you blonde idiot! Haru! Don't break anything else!"

Before any of them could reply I was out the room and the building, I sat in a tree and watched as the twins started looking for me

"where did he go?" one asked, while looking around confused

"I don't know Kaoru but he seemed pissed off probably best to leave the commoner alone" _hmm ones called Kaoru and i need to kill the other one got to remember that_

After a while they left and I got down, heading towards a cheap good cafe across from campus. Here I bought a strong black coffee and sat inside chilled reading a book for a while before the chair opposite me was pulled out interrupting my reading; looking up I glared at the person who thought it would be okay to sit with me:

"Haruhi told me you would head for caffeine, Hello Raven my name is Ootori Kyoya"

* * *

 **Sooo Raven has found out 2 of the host's names in this chapter, 3 down 3 to go!**

 **leaving it here for now!**

 **Review/ follow/ favourite!**


	5. Cafe Stalking

**AHHH reviews! :3 makes me happy ;-;**

 **Rainbow neko-mander: Thank you :3 And I'll try but I have work a lot :(**

 **NavyNinjaHo: I know, I'll try and include some info soon. I don't think I've mentioned so I will now- Raven is a few months older than Haruhi**

 **Haruhi was born February 4th and Raven was born June 29th**

 **Back to the story! I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I sit opposite Kyoya glaring since he disturbed my coffee time. He sat there looking at me before getting out a black notebook and started reading:

"Raven Fujioka

birthday: 29th June

blood type AB

scholarship in writing, drawing and advanced computing

Living with father Ryoji and younger sister Haruhi Fujioka" after this he looks up at me while I give him my best pissed off expression before shutting the book and putting it back in his blazer pocket, his attention focused on me

"You see Raven, this is your basic information, from my research I found out that this information was tampered with ten years ago- very well might I add- and have come to the conclusion there is information that is both missing and incorrect. I don't want to know what it is right now but I'm sure I will find out eventually" he continued to stare at me, searching for a reaction but of course it didn't change from the pissed off look I gave him. My brown ones to his grey ones _I hope they are back to brown from them changing earlier anyway._ Kyoya rested his head in him hands while looking at me, his eyes changing from grey to dark red before talking:

"lets make a deal, you come to the host club to help me with the accounting and in return I'll help you" I widened my eyes a fraction _He just revealed his identity to me, that little shit_. Making my eyes change as well to show him what I am, positive he will mistaken me for a half blood; the stuck up bastard.

 **Kyoya POV**

I watched as her eyes widened a fraction before hardening changing to black, once again proving she is at least a half blood. I sat waiting for her reaction,

"So you're telling me that all I have to do is the accounting and then you will help me will you Kyoya? Well then I'll leave it to you but you must understand that my identity must remain a secret. And you know you seem like a fucking stalker right?" I smirked at her:

"The host club is happy to have you, at least half of our members are like us- only Tamaki and Takashi are not and it's important that I have information on everyone who may come or enters the clubroom" I saw her look of confusion before nodding

"still I will decide when and if I tell them; The small blonde-" "-Honi-senpai-" "-right him, and Takashi have already met me before but before school and will not recognise me like this" I nodded my head and got up to leave, no doubt Tamaki will have figured out I'm gone by now, it has been over an hour.

On my way out I turned and spoke to her again "No doubt eveyone will know about Haruhi in a week, you can start tomorrow since club is nearly over by now" with that I walked out, leaving Raven to finish her coffee before she also headed back to collect Haruhi from club.

 **3rd POV**

From the view of everyone in music room three it would seem that Kyoya and Raven walked in together but in actual fact they were a few seconds apart in the entering, finding Haruhi cleaning away some instant coffee and cups while the rest talked.

"Kyooya guess what! Haruhi got commoners coffee and it tastes good!" Kyoya sighed before replying:

"well Tamaki, commoners are pretty smart to make instant coffee" With this he walked over to his laptop and began typing away.

 **Raven POV**

"seriously? Its fucking instant coffee not commoners coffee you stupid fuck" Walking past the blonde idiot- now known as Tamaki- towards Haruhi, I could hear him whining to Kyoya about me. Like I fucking care. Grabbing Haruhi's hand and her bag I walked out, dragging her along behind me since she was being stubborn because I left her earlier. i slammed the door on the way out and started running out the building talking to her as i went:

"Come on Haru before they come back to get you, plus I have something interesting to tell you about" with that she quickened her pace, wanting to know what it is. She always was curious.

 **Haruhi POV**

When Raven and I got home we went straight to the kitchen because we knew that Dad wasn't going to be home for at least another two hours and the kitchen was protected against listeners and of course Raven needed another coffee. Today had been eventful, and she was still tired. She pulled two cups out of the cupboard and put the kettle on the stove to heat up water. When she had done that I grabbed her arms making her look at me, I couldn't hold it in any longer the suspense was killing me

"Okay tell me" with that she smirked before speaking

"half the club are like me" I stood frozen processing the information before speaking slowly making sure I understood what she had said

"You mean to tell me that half the club are descendants of true blood Princes of hell?" With that she nodded her head smiling. She had only ever known a few people like her and that was over ten years ago. The new information was something both good and bad

"what if they snitch? Do they know who you really are? Do you know who is what descendent?" She put her hand over my mouth since I was talking so fast

"Haru let me change and then I'll tell you, keep an eye on the kettle while I'm gone okay? And plus Kyoya only thinks I'm a half blood" walking away she mumbled to herself

"what a stupid fucker"

* * *

 **Annd leaving it there**

 **I know there is a shit ton of information there but I hope you can appreciate that I am pretty tired since I'm being worked to the bone on my 9 hour shifts at work.**

 **Might upload another chapter tomorrow. Might not depends if I have time.**

 **Review/ Fav/follow if you like! Probably wasn't expecting this though, so sorry if you don't like ;-;**


	6. home prt2

**Whoooohhh I'm back with Home part 2. I wasn't actually going to publish this untill tomorrow or something because I feel like death but I want to thank Rainbow Neko-mander for the review ( I'll try by the way) and the fact that thier name is awesome so this chapter is published for you!  
**

 **okay, I had to research some of this because it wasn't in my present common knowledge brain section**

 **hope this is alright for you guys**

 **I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower changing my hair to blonde and letting it grow down to my waist. The shower felt good on my aching body but I couldn't wait for the training tomorrow, it had been so long since I had been able to swim and train at the same time and to be honest I missed it. Of course I missed Indi and Luke but so much has changed.

Stepping out of the shower I put on my black vest top and black jogging bottoms proceeding to walk back to the kitchen with a very annoyed looking Haruhi waiting for me to contiue what I was saying. But first coffee.

"Stop stalling and tell me" I sat on the counter opposite were she was sitting and began speaking:

"Well like I said half the host club is like me, only that blonde idiot Tamaki and Takashi aren't but I'm guessing Takashi already knows because that night in the woods when you dragged me away he was with the small blonde Huni-senpai or something. When I left you I went in the cafe opposite campus- really good coffee there by the way-and started reading when Kyoya walks in, sits down opposite me- fucking disturbing my coffee time- and begins listing off information about me like a fucking stalker. I'm guessing his a descendent of Mammon, he seems to be a greedy bastard since I made a deal to help him with the accounting starting tomorrow but that doesn't really matter much. He promised to keep it a secret but seriously I think he has no idea who he's really dealing with. Me? A fucking half-blood? Oh no offence Haruhi but well you know-"

"-yeah, yeah you and your fucking true blood royalty shit or whatever you want to call it but let's not talk about me since only you know okay?" with that I took a drink of my delicious caffeine and she drank some of her tea, I could see her processing the information I had just told her

"So that leaves Hikaru, Kaoru and Huni-senpai as descendants but which ones I have no idea, you'll have to figure that out by yourself Revy since I have no fucking clue what I'm looking for." I smiled at her and walked over to hug her leaving my now empty cup in the sink. She hugged me back before walking over to put her cup in the sink as well.

"Haru?" she turned and looked at me

"yeah?"

"It's your turn to cook" With that I walked out when there was a knock on the door. As I opened it Haruhi shouted

"FUCKING HELL REVY YOU FUCKING BITCH DON'T JUST LEAVE ME TO COOK GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE" Standing in front of me was the twins from the club who looked at me shocked before I changed my eye colour to blue and then red. After that they relaxed a bit, changing their eyes as well to show they weren't there to threaten me.

"Haruhi left some of his books in the clubroom and Kyoya sent us over to give them back" I grabbed the books when Haruhi shouted again:

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME BITCH COME BACK HERE" Rolling my eyes I turned and shouted to her:

"FUCKING WAIT THE TWINS ARE AT THE DOOR YOU TWAT, I WILL FUCKING CUT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP" Turning back I could see both the twins chuckling while Haruhi swore once more and shut up. I spoke to them in latin:

"absconditum" they both nodded before walking down to their limo outside the gates _fucking rich people_

With that I shut the door and went to help Haruhi in the Kitchen.

 **Kaoru POV**

We walked away from Haruhi's apartment were 'Revy' answered the door. She had blonde, waist length hair that was partly wet and curling, quickly she changed her eyes to blue then red before going back to brown.

"Do you think that was Raven?" Hikaru asked,

"Could be otherwise why would she ask us to keep it hidden?" The person at the door was completely different to Raven, then again she was a half-blood and they can change their appearance so it wouldn't be surprising if it was. But how did she know we were like her? I need to ask Kyoya.

* * *

 **So Haruhi is a half-blood! Which means only one of her parents are a descendent of a Prince. But how come only Revy knows? Why doesn't her dad? And what will happen next? Well I'm leaving it there again.**

 **Any ideas would be good as well, I know where Im going with this but I want to know what you guys will want to happen to Raven and the host club**

 **Review/Fav/ follow!**


	7. Sleep is a must

**I'm bacckkk with another chapter xD It's funny because I've written 3 chapters tonight for this story but I can only publish this one after the other two have been uploaded and had enough time to be viewed by you lovely people**

 **Well we are beginning this one with a flash back so don't hate on me guys I'm trying my best here! ;-;**

 **I don't own OHSHC  
**

* * *

" _ **Mum?** " a girl no older than 6 was staring out the window at the rain which was tapping against it in a soothing rhythm. _

" _ **yes?** " her mother was reading a book on the sofa and looked up to were the girl was sitting_

" _ **explain to me again what happened** " she leaned onto the side of the sofa, forgetting about her book in favour of answering the gitl_

" _ **well, it al started when I met your Dad in the underworld. He was handsome and had his eye on me, he could only see me when I was pregnant with his baby- that would be you my dear because he was a demon. When you were born he wasn't allowed to see you and we had to move so I can help you can grow up. But very soon I'm going to die** " she said as easy and if the girl was asking what was for dinner that night._

" _ **what?** "the girl looked towards her mother with a shocked expression on her face_

" _ **I'm going to die before I know you can control yourself when that happens you have to run to Ranka okay?** "the little girl turned around to look at her mother _

" _ **what do you mean by that?** " her mother smiled and went back to reading her book _

" _ **you'll find out"** she knew she wouldn't find out any more than that for today and went back to watching the rain out the window._

Raven woke up with a startle at the dream, she now knows what it means because it was a past memory. She looked at the clock by her bed that read 3:29AM _shit._ She flopped back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come back to her. Pushing the dream aside she thought of everything that had happened yesterday. The club, the cafe, the twins and now what she was going to do today.

 **~~Time skipp~~~~**

Walking into the training centre, I see Takashi and Huni-senpai; before they could see me I ducked into my changing room. Today I wore a swimming costume and made my blonde hair grown halfway down my back so it wouldn't get in the way. I walked out and they were still there but I wasn't bothered since they wouldn't recognise me like this

I met Luke and Indi at the indoor swimming pool and started off with swimming to warm up; soon they had me staying under water for 5 minutes at a time completing different tasks- solving a rubix cube, sitting down, sharpening a knife and finally fighting. This was the must fun since I got to fight against Luke and Indi UNDERWATER. DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING AWESOME THAT IS.

Pulling myself out the pool I lay down on the edge, body spent with all the movement I had been doing during our hour and a half training.

"Alright you're done for today ReRe"

"thanks Indi, I will just. Let me catch my breath." She chuckled at this

"Ne, Indi, Luke what can you tell me about the descendants of Mammon?" I looked up to them before they came over to me

"They are sworn to your family like many other descendants, but Mammon have been our alies for millenniums; anything they promise- whether they know it or not- is sealed under the demon code so even if they wanted to there would be no way of them to tell" I nodded my head

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe that Kyoya Ootori is a descendent of Mammon, and I just wanted to check the information about the Mammon family before I had to look in the archives" Again they both nodded, walking out saying and saying their goodbyes. I got up, walked over grabbed my towel and walked out, back to my changing room for a quick shower before I went to the club room. I told Haruhi to go before me since I knew I was swimming. Changing I walked back towards the pink monstrosity, feeling my bones getting heavier and heavier as I went _Stupid body sealing, making me feel like shit._ Walking up the stairs was fucking murder and I nearly gave up, deciding to go to sleep on the steps instead.

When I finally made it into the club room- I looked at the darkest corner of the room and then went straight into it- ignoring everybody and went to sleep curling up so I wouldn't be noticed.

 **Haruhi POV**

Raven was tired. I could tell because she hardly ever sleeps during the day; if she does it would only be for two hours to recharge before she wakes up in a worse mood than she went to sleep in.

She came in just before club activities started and after everyone thought to would be good for me to have a 'make over' so all the hosts were looking at her when she walked in and curled up in the corner. The twins turned to me

"she do that often?" I look from them to her and then to my watch. We had two hours until the end of the day, all for club activities.

"Not really, she doesn't really sleep during the day unless she is knock-out tired- the most she will sleep for is two hours" they nodded before walking off to get ready for the club to open.

 **Time skip~~**

"Your bag fell in the pound? Oh how horrible. I have no idea what I'd do if it was me" I looked over at the girl in front of me _She obviously hates me_

" _-_ Then you make Tamaki-kun help you. You know he's only paying attention to you since your new" I looked her in the eye before replying

"I get it, you're jealous" her eyes narrowed before she flipped the table, grabbed me and pulled me down on top of her; screaming at the top of her lungs _oh shit, she's going to wake Revy up_ I glance over and I was right, Revy turned and looked at her, one eye red and the other black _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ She got up and walked over; completely ignoring Ayanokoji.

Revy pulled me up before turning on Ayanokoji as soon as she saw her eyes, she shut up. Staring shocked at her. Raven pulled her up before shouting

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU KNOW SO SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR VOCAL CHORDS OUT AND FEED THEM TO HELLHOUNDS. YOU FUCKING TOUCH HARUHI AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE YOU BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU UNDERSTAND" Ayanokoji nodded her head and whisphered

"yes your Highness, I understand" with that Raven turned to me, her eyes still the same two colours. I bowed my head slightly before she walked back to her corner and went back to sleep.

 **3rd POV**

Everyone stared at Raven as she slept again. Nobody was prepared for what just happened. Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before looking around. She spoke

"I believe it's time everyone left; club activities have now finished' she looked at Kyoya as he looked at her, knowing what to do he then looked at the twins who walked to the door chanting as they opened them and then letting everyone go through; as they passed the threshhold of the door they began to talk as if nothing had happened. Ayanokoji was about to leave before Haruhi stopped her

"can you wait a moment? I need to speak with you" she nodded and stood near the wall.

As soon as the last customer had left Haruhi turned to Ayanokoji again and walked over to talk with her; taking her into the kitchen and making sure everyone didn't listen.

 **Haruhi POV**

"what you just saw needs to be kept a secret okay?" She pulled out her necklace which was hidden under her shirt. On it hung a crest which made Ayanokoji bow down to Haruhi

"I understand not a word with pass my lips on this matter I am sworn by the demon code that this shall never be mentioned again and his highness may hide in peace." _Of course she'd swear by the code and know about the fact that Revy is in hiding_ I nodded at her

"good, you may stand" With that we left the kitchen. Tamaki banned Ayanokoji from the club and she ran out crying, as if that was the main reason why she was upset. Everyone turned to me for an explanation as to why Raven had acted that way. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them

"If you really want to know ask her yourself" With that they all turned to look at the sleeping mass in the corner, nobody really wanting to wake her up. The twins walked near her.

"Can we wake her up? Yeah she's been sleeping for ages"

"I wouldn't if I were you, she is really not good when she gets woken up, especially if she's tired" Kyoya looks up as we speak over a passed out Revy.

"I think you boys should know, her blood type is AB" The twins blanched their eyes widening, face and look from Revy, to Honey and then to Kyoya before backing away from her slowly. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to fix her a mug of coffee since I knew she should be waking up within the next ten minutes. I walked back towards her carrying the strong black coffee and hearing the twins talking

"But why is she soo tired?" I answer their question for them

"she's been training hard" A look of understanding passed their face. The training at Ouran is one of the best and hardest in the country- and with Indi and Luke training her it's worse.

"I've never seen Revan-chan at the training centre, have you Takashi?" I look at Huni-senpai who sat eating cake next to Mori-senpai. They both looked confused

"nope"

"But we did see this new girl there today, she had long blonde hair and was heading towards the indoor swimming pool; I'd never seen her around Ouran before so I'm guessing she's new" with that he put another piece of cake into his mouth.

I looked at the twins who looked at me and nodded, know what I was thinking since they came round and saw Revy like that last night so they now know that Revy changes when she goes to train.

Kaoru walked up to me and whispered in my ear

"Ne, Haruhi- can we come round Saturday? I need to talk to Raven but not in the school or the club" I nodded and then went to wake Revy up by putting the coffee under her nose- slowly pulling her out of her sleep.

 **Raven POV**

Waking up to the scent of coffee, I find myself in a corner with a blanket over me. I look around confused and find Haruhi giving me a mug of coffee. Of course she will remember. I downed the coffee in one. _That was fucking good_

"When you came into club you came straight to the corner and fell asleep; you woke up once and shouted at one of the customers Ayanokoji because she was screaming. You then went back to sleep"I hummed as I felt the caffeine kick in and the memories come back with each word Haruhi said. It was now that I looked at her as she changed her eyes from brown to one red and one grey to show me that I had changed them earlier, it was something she always did but since she is only a half-blood she can't change her eyes to black so instead we settled for them changing to grey.

"Haru, why are you slightly blushing and why is all the stuff in your bag wet?" I look at the rest of her before pointing

"You have contacts! And the boy's uniform; who cut your hair?" she rolled her eyes and huffed before the twins raised their hands

"We did!"

"who ever did it last-

"-was pretty bad at it" I glared at them and they shrunk back

"Thank you very fucking much for the insult guys" With that I walked out the room, carrying my stuff as Haruhi came as well. I looked at her

"You have some explaining to do"

* * *

 **SO Ayanokoji was actually a half-blood. But that doesn't matter, I'm wiriting the next chapter as I finish this one, and maybe write another after that but this is on four pages! over 2000 words long. I'm going to refill my coffee and then move on.**

 **Review/fav/follow**

 **AN: When I'm tired I'm just like Revy and coffee is my lifeline so really I'm just putting some of my characteristics onto Revy x( but I honestly didn't notice until just now ;-;**


	8. strawberries and Ramen

**At the moment I am on my second coffee of the day so I should be crashing by the end of this chapter or after writing another two or so.**

 **Hopefully this one wont be as long as the last one since I kinda lost track of how much I was writing at the time**

 **Was in the flow of things**

 **Anyway, I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

Revy stared at me as I finished explaining what had happened. The whole sleepy, red and black eye status revealer tied with the shouting. I even mentioned how Ayanokoji had sworn by the code since I had to show her the family crest.

"Well since a lot has happened today to you, I think I'm going to go to bed after I grab something to eat" I nodded understanding the fact that training had been hard, so hard and tiring that as soon as we walked through the door she grew her natural hair out as she walked towards the coffee so she could stay awake for another hour or so. As she was walking into the kitchen I shouted to her

"Oh I almost forgot! The twins are coming round on Saturday; Kaoru said you guys needed to speak!" I heard her swear quietly. Pulling something out of the fridge before she slammed it. Walking back into the living room area

"fucking great Haruhi! Just invite the rest of them round while you're at it as well then!" With that she walked to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of shoes

"Haru, come on I need to get something to eat so we're going to the shop" I groaned before going and grabbing my shoes and some money; leaving a note for Dad since he would be home by the time we came back.

"Come on Haru! I'm fucking hungry here!" With that we walked out and I locked up heading down the street towards the shops.

 **Raven POV**

I walked into the shop with Haruhi next to me and walked straight to the ramen section. I decided on chicken ramen and then went and bought strawberries and a red pepper.

"You know you could have waited until we got home to eat that?" Haruhi looked at me a bit annoyed and a bit off another piece of the red pepper in my hand. In respond to her I gave her the middle finger and continued to walk home. When we were outside our apartment building there was a limo outside of it with Kyoya leaning against the window looking up at the building. When he saw us- or rather when he heard me and my red pepper- he smiled before walking up to us.

"what the fuck do you want?" He looked at me and flashed his glasses _I bet he thinks that's intimidating_

"You know that doesn't really answer the question Kyoya" With that his smile faltered a bit before he spoke

"I came here to speak with you, do you mind if I come in for a bit?" I looked at him and then at his limo, he got the message and sent him away.

We walked into the apartment when we saw Ranka sitting in the living room

"So girls! How was it? Was it fun?" he then saw Kyoya and he glared. In response I stepped in front of Kyoya and glared at him telling him to back down since I needed to talk to him. I walked into the kitchen with Kyoya behind me; Haruhi was going to explain things to her dad and tell him how her day went- temporary distracting him from me and the boy I was taking into the kitchen.

I put the bag on the kitchen side, pulled out the ramen and strawberries and stuck the kettle on.

"What do you want to talk to me about Kyoya, must be important if you came all the way over here"

"Well you see Raven, Kaoru came to me today and wanted to know why, when I sent him over here to give Haruhi her books back, there was a blonde women in the doorway who seemed to have the same name as you, or nickname. He also wanted to know what family you were from since it's not often a half-blood turns up at Ouran Academy." I laughed at him and he looked shocked for a moment before I turned around and poured the kettle water into the ramen pot, closing it back up to cook it

"What's funny is that a descendent of Mammon-" Kyoya flinched slightly since he didn't look like he knew how I knew what descendent he was from "- wouldn't recognise a true-blood when they see one" With that I turned around, with one eye red and the other black. He gasped at this and started stuttering

"shut up Kyoya, I'm not done speaking yet" with that he closed him mouth staring at me with wide eyes, he then saw my hair and his eyes widened more. It wasn't blonde, it was it's natural colour; a mixture of red, brown and purple a very distinctive colour scheme if they know what family it was from

"You dare go down on your knee and I will stab you. As I was saying, as a true-blood you should be able to recognise another true-blood if you are given one sign but you failed to see the other sign; the eyes change colour- you noticed this- but the other thing is the underpart of someone's hair will change colour. This you failed to see, you and everyone else." I stood there with my arms folded over my chest. Seeing if he dared to respond. He looked confused as if he didn't know what to say.

I smirked

"Well Kyoya I don't blame you for not noticing since I'm meant to be in hiding and I've been partially spirit bond because of it; appearing as a half-blood instead of a true-blood to people. As a descendent of Mammon you are bond under the oath not to speak of this to anyone" He looked at me and nodded. Understanding exactly what I meant by that I turned and grabbed my ramen along with some chopsticks.

"Is there anything else?" With that he looked to the side and then down at his note book

"Yes actually, you didn't do any accounting today and you scared a guest to the club, Ayanokoji, who is now banned. So you really need to get this done; I suggest we get you to do it in the morning since you aren't good when you're tired. Either that or we make sure you are hooked up to caffeine before we open." I nodded my head, if I did some in the morning it would be easier on me and the club and then In the afternoon after training I can do some and get some free caffeine at the same time.

"I like the sound of both of them, let's try them next week so now if you'll excuse me I'm going to eat this and then go pass out in my bed"

 **Kyoya POV**

Raven ate her ramen and then left me alone with Haruhi and her dad. This should be fun.

* * *

 **So I'm leaving it there for now,**

 **alot of shit has been happening at home rn and i dont want to be a downer but im not sure when im going to feel like writing again; I'm trying to be social with people but it's not really working**

 **Review/fav/follow**


	9. flustered shadows

**Okay this chapter could go one of two ways. Really shit or okay so I need to know how you think it is**

 **NavyNinja: I knnnooowww Kyooyyyaa is like Ravens Bittcchh right now xD. Thanks for the advice and I think I might use that. I don't really go to starbucks often because I'm poor and I like the darker atmosphere of Costa coffee better. Just something about it makes it feel comforting. But I went into town the other day (havent been in over a month) and there is a new coffee shop that does pour on coffee! (It's kinda like drip coffee) so I went there and read for a bit. It was great.  
**

 **Medieval: Thank you, and maybe you never know x3  
**

 **Onwards with the chapter!**

 **Don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

Waking up I realised that tomorrow was Saturday and that made me happy. Until I remembered that the twins wanted to come round. That fucked my morning up.

"I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS DAY, HARU I NEED EXTRA STRONG COFFEE PRONTO" running around our flat I tried to get everything ready for today. I have to go into the club room early to do accounting and then put up with club hours after training.

"fucking hell Revy calm down, here- coffee, sit, breath" I took a sip of the caffeine goodness and relaxed. Fuck today. I don't really care about it anymore.

With that thought in mind I walked into the clubroom in the morning to find Kyoya there. Arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed.

"You left me alone with Haruhi and her dad, do you know how many questions I had to answer? How much I had to tell?" I walked passed him and sat down.

"Nope and I don't care either I was asleep and it was gooood" he raised an eyebrow at me and then leaned forward

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting out of character and your eyes wont stay one colour" I laughed at him and pressed his nose, confusing him even more

"I had an extra strong coffee this morning so now my blood feels like rainbows and my heart is doing dubstep" he raised an eyebrow again

"Dubstep?" "yepp" He smirked before moving closer to me

"interesting" Grabbing his tie i pulled him closer and whispered in his ear in the most sexual voice i could muster in my state:

"You look so hot when you do that Kyoya; if you know what's good for you, you'll stop" With that i pecked him on the cheek and more back observing his reaction. His grey eyes changed to an adorable shade of blue in embarrassment and his cheeks became red he looked flustered and confused as to what just happened to him; something he wasn't in control of . Smirking I winked at him and then started doing the accounting in front of me on the desk while Kyoya watched. I don't care. I was really into it when the bell sounded and I walked out smiling to find Haruhi. Leaving a very intrigued Kyoya behind wondering what the hell was in my coffee.

 **Haruhi POV**

So I let Raven have a strong coffee this morning. Meaning she is going to be in a good mood until I have to give her the drink. The drink is a mixture of Peppermint leaves, honey and apple juice; it cancels out the effect of the coffee.

"Harruuu~" I turned and found Raven next to me. Her eyes changing colours so fast its hard to keep track. _Maybe I made that too strong._ Sighing I pulled out the bottle. We still had five minutes before class started so it would give her time to come down.

"Revy drink this." I handed her the bottle, she drank it and after a few minutes her eyes started to calm down, I knew she was going to be in a different sort of mood today since she was coming down from a coffee rush. The lesson started and I could feel a dark aura coming from Raven and knew it was going to get worse from there. Worse than her on her period.

By the time her training came around she had ignored almost everyone but me. She ignored the twins, our classmates and even the teacher once or twice. The only thing I could do was talk to her and make her stop being a little shit. Walking towards the woods I left her to go in, she walked in and was engulfed by shadows.

* * *

 **I know it's short but at the moment I'm kinda in a lot of pain- I had barbed wire in the heel of my foot earlier so I don't know It's short and well, shit really**

 **going to be releasing part 2 soon as well so hopefully things will get better!**

 **Review/ fav/ follow**


	10. Spare me the trouble

**I've had so many reviews! thank you guys; cheered me up :) I kinda have a plan for these next few chapters now so let's see**

 **darkfangel: Thank you! I know and I realised today that I need to focus on the club more since I seem to have been ignoring Tamaki *coughcough***

 **medieval: I work on a farm so I was trying to put a wired fence up and it went through my shoe ;-; and thank you :3**

 **Elvea: (Momonoke-Hime!) Thanks for the many reviews xD I'll explain the coffee at some point. Loving your reviews they do make me laugh so thanks x)**

 **onwards with the story! I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

"Fucking great" I walk through the woods on my way to train, embracing the shadows around me. Foul-ass fucking mood since my coffee this morning. I arrive at the training centre and head straight for my changing room. Today we're doing knife training since its been a while since I threw some knives at things.

I locked the door before turning around about to head to the right room when I felt presence behind me:

"look what we've got here boys! A blonde piece that is just begging to be played with, what do you say?" I heard some laughter before turning around. They started moving towards me trying to trap me.

"You shouldn't have done that" In one moment I had broken the guy on the rights arm and got the other one on the floor. There was six in total; two down. I grabbed the leader by the neck and pushed him up against the wall before speaking through gritted teeth, eyes red:

"Listen here you ass-hole, you don't know who you're dealing with. Blonde piece? begging for it? I could have you begging for your life right now. Even better I could break your silly little neck like a worthless animal. You should honestly get out of here before I do decide you don't deserve to fucking live anymore" with that I turned and started walking towards training. Turning I glared at the leader:

"Are you fucking deaf? I said fuck off"

 **Huni POV**

Takashi and I walked out of the gym to see six guys surrounding the new girl who was coming out of the changing room. I tried to walk over but Takashi made me stay and watch.

I didn't hear what was said but the next minute two of the guys were on the floor and the leader was held up to the wall. Her strength supprised me and I could feel an overwhelming aura coming from her. The other two just stood there not knowing what to do. She said something to the leader and then let him go, turning around and walking away, turning back she looked at them.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said fuck off" with that she carried on walking towards the training centre. What got me was the fact that when she turned her eye was red. Without realising it I followed her to the room and stood looking through the window while she trained. She had great form when throwing and the knives always hit the target- even when they are moving.

"Ne Takashi, who do you think she is?" I didn't get a reply since Mori didn't know either. We watched the whole lesson and noticed there was two instructors instead of one.

When the lesson ended we waited for the instructors to ask them about her. The women walked out first

"Excuse me! Who is the person in there? She's really good!" I tried to look as cute as I could. She looked at me and then back into the room. She walked over and nodded to Mori before answering me

"She is a half-blood, she doesn't attend this school but from another; the chairman has allowed her to come here to train with us because of the profession she wants to go into after school" after that she smiled and walked away leaving both Takashi and me confused. Where is she from? Why here? What family is she from? With that we walked away, not wonting to be caught outside her training room when she came out.

"Come on Takashi! We had to go to the club to set up for today!"

"Mhm"

* * *

 **SO SHORT I'm heading out after I publish this, might publish the next part when I get back if I'm not too tired**

 **Review/ fav/ follow!**


	11. knives and idiots

**Okay! This bit was meant to be part of chapter 10 but I ran out of time before I had to go out and I really wanted to publish today.**

 **I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

" **Welcome"** Raven looked around before bluntly stating:

"I feel like I'm on a fucking acid trip right now" Haruhi nudged Raven in the ribs for making that joke in front of the club members. They had both walked in at the same time; Raven in a worst mood than earlier and Haruhi almost late since she was in one of the four libraries studying.

"oh it's only you two-"

"- We thought it was a guest so we positioned outselves" The twins stated looking bored

"If im not mistaken, its the middle of December"

 **Raven POV**

I took one glance at the club and decided to stay out the way. Haruhi had her little pocket calander she took eveywhere with her looking at the date to make sure she was right. I took my famous leaning spot next to the door.

"That's because it is the middle of December Haru" Sparkles apeared as Tamaki came into the light before speaking:

"It's only a commoners' feeling to be afraid of the cold and put yourself into a kotatsu! And anyway we have this perfect air conditioning system A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, That;s why we welcome all those little kittens with warm southern country aura." with that he sprakled again and started waving the fan around, I stood up properly before walking away

"Nope fuck this I am not putting up with sparkles nonsense and bullshit" I head over to the shadows, making them grow a bit to completely cover me and the table making it impossible for the customers to see that I am there and begin to work on the accounting.

"Hello hi-"

"I swear I will cut you if you finish that word Warlock, I don't want to hear it" He chuckled and sat down opposite me in the shadows.

"Nice to see you too Revy, how long has it been, 5 years since we last saw eachother?" Warlocks are hard to spot unless you are supernatural or can see past the glimmer. Great Warlocks are allergic to sunlight so they are even harder to find although I already knew that my friend was here since I have heard people talking about the creepy cat guy

'Well Neko it has been about 5 years, what I want to know is why you have come to see me now when I am fully aware that you can sense my mood right now and have been watching me all day' I carried on with the last page of accounting while he sat there.

"Well you see Ra part of your seal is broken, it happened earlier so I thought I'd come assess the damage and talk to you' I watched as Beelzenef moved around while he talked. I gave him my hand so he could use it to tap into the seal in my body. I already knew that part of it had broken since I could beat them pigs up earlier without transforming too much.

"ahh, it will be alright for now, you'll stay the same, I must be off now something interesting is going to happen in the club and I want to be out the way of that idiot Tamaki" With that Ume disappeared leaving me with the completed accounting for the week and a chill. Getting up I walked over to Haruhi and sat down, reaching for a cup of coffee before she pushed it away and gave me some orange juice instead I whispered to her while downing the orange juice in one.

"Bitch"

Looking around I listened to the conversation on the twins' table:

'What are you doing for the christmas party?

"Well, we reserved the entire large hall in the central campus so there will be a dance"

"Actually I wanted to spend some time alone Kaoru...

"Don't say that Hikaru! I Wanted it too!" Nope. Not listening anymore. Instead I turned to Haruhi

"We're having a Christmas party? But Japan isn't a Christian country" Kyoya appeared at this statement:

"You are correct Raven, although Japan isn't a Christian country- mainly Buddist- It is being influenced by Western culture into changing somethings; schools and work are still open but the whole ideology of Chirstmas has been adopted" he continues to write in his little book, avoiding looking at me the whole time. What a dick.

"Well no matter how much I love sitting around doing fuck all I actually have shit to do today so I'm leaving first Yo! Twins see that Haruhi gets home aright otherwise I will cut off your manhood and sing to your screams okay?" They nodded while whitening. Haruhi looked at me confused before leaving it. Walking out I grabbed my stuff and headed to the gym. I had a few hours to go until I needed to be back and gym then shop didn't sound back since I felt like breaking shit.

 **Kaoru POV**

I watch as Raven leaves looking extremely pissed off, one of her eyes were darker than the other one as she looked at us and her hair was longer than when she walked in- not by much only a few centimetres or so- turning to Haruhi since the club had now closed I wanted to know.

"Ne, Haruhi why is Raven in a foul mood today? She practically ignored everyone all day?" Hika nodded in agreement as Haruhi sighed and sat down. Kyoya was sat down as well obviously interested in the reason.

"Well it's my fault really. She asked for a extra strong coffee this morning, but her extra strong coffee is mixed with caramel leaves, altering her personality to something different and more happy. But she also needs a come down since if it is left for more than 2 hours or so her eyes will start to rapidly change colour and her personality will twist even more. So I gave her the come down drink that is specially made for her and then this is the result. She turns almost completely cold to everyone. I'm guessing she is heading to the gym or something to sort it out since she can become extremely violent when she is angry." With that she sighed and looked at us all. Kyoya seemed to understand entirely and me and Hika? We didn't understand. Caramel leaves and coffee? That shouldn't do anything. There is something else. I need to find out tomorrow

 **Huni POV**

"Oh Kyo-chan, I need your help, there is a blonde girl we saw today who was at the training centre. Six guys tried to ambush her but she managed to break one guys arm, knocked out another one and then grab the one that looked like the leader's throat. She looked extremely annoyed and the aura was so dark you could practically see it! Then when she turned you could only see one of her eyes but it was red. We asked the women who was training her-there was a man aswell but we didn't speak to him- and she only gave us basic information! No name, no school name- right Takashi?" He nodded in response.

"Well Huni-senpai, what did she tell you?" he got out his black note book to write it down

"she said that she was from a different school, the chairman had let her here to train, she needed it for the profession she was going to enter." he shut his book and looked at me.

"I will see what I can find" I nodded and then went back to eating cake.

Huni didn't notice the four of them share a look before deciding to leave. He was too busy eating his cake to care either.

* * *

 **So this one is longgg. I was inturpted during this one since some people I know decided to come up from a party to try and get me to go. But I can barely walk right now so I need to be ready for tomorrow since I'm working again :/**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


	12. it's not a date okay?

**So I'm back with another chapter! Reviewers thanks and to followers/ favourites means a lot x3**

 **Elvea: I WILL EXPLAIN IN THIS CHAPTER okay? I'm sorry v.v I'll go get a coffee and then write this one x3**

 **Medieval: Thank you :3 and I know :/ I thought about updating chapter 10, adding the last chapter onto it but I didn't in the end :/**

 **Anyway I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

As I was expecting my bedroom door flew open"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE YOUR TRAINING" I looked up and saw that it was just Haruhi.

"You know the usual, beating up jerks who tried to dominate me- until I broke of their arm, winded the other and told the leader how easy it would be to break his neck right then and there" I turned the page in the book I had randomly started reading. I heard Haruhi sigh and then shut the door coming and sitting next to me on the floor by my bed.

"At least you didn't kill these ones, the last lot had to be identified by their dental records. Why didn't you say anything?" I sighed and closed the book.

"I was going to tell you what happened this morning as well when we got home" she looked at me while I smiled

"what happened this morning which I don't know about?" I laughed before explaining

"this morning when I went to do the accounting in the club Kyoya was there, I kind of, may of grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to me before whispering in his ear and kissing him on the cheek" She sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so tired from today.

"Haruhi I'm tired so I'm going to go for a quick shower and then go to bed okay?" she just nodded.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, showering quickly before walking back to my bedroom; I could hear Haru in the kitchen making some food so I just shouted goodnight to her. Her reply was to remind me the twins are coming round in the morning. I groaned and went to bed.

 **~~The next morning~~~**

"Ravy get up!" I rolled over not wonting to leave

"I can't! The bed has accepted me as its own! If I leave now I wont get another chance for this moment until tomorrow!"

"WELL IT CAN FUCKING WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW BITCH THE GUYS ARE HERE"turning and facing my bedroom door I shouted back to her as I heard the front door open

"WELL I HOPE THEY DONT FUCKING MIND ME STAYING NAKED BECAUSE THE WORLD CAN GO FUCK ITS SELF RIGHT NOW" I turned over and went back to sleep.

 **Haruhi POV**

sighing I turned to the guys on the doorstep. They heard the majority of that conversation and were trying not to laugh at me or her.

"Sorry guys but she isn't a morning person, so I'm going to borrow Hikaru and leave you, Kaoru, here to talk since I'm pretty sure you want to know more and she has more chance of putting up with you than Hikaru- no offence" Hikaru held up his arms

"none taken" I went back inside waving them in.

"okay Kaoru, coffee is on the side- she likes it black with three sugars and you can have it how ever you like. There is some food in the cupboards and the best way to wake her up is to make coffee so I'll leave you to it, Hikaru we're going to go now if that's okay?" I made my eyes shine and saw his cheeks go red as he looked away from me mumbling how it was okay and he was up for it. I smiled and walked out the door with Hikaru in town to do some food shopping.

 **~~In town~~**

Sighing I was glad that I could buy all the food needed for the week and still have cash left. At the moment we were just wondering around looking at stuff. I didn't expect Hikaru to ask questions but I should have:

"So what happened to your Mum?" I tried not to flinch at his question and answer as plainly as possible.

"She was ill for a while and then one day her body just gave up. She didn't want to leave to begin with but by the end she was more than ready to welcome azrael when he came for her. I remember him being really nice to me and gentlemannly to my mother as she went back to the underworld" Hikaru listened all the way through and nodded, stopping once he understood what I had just said

"Wait so you're a half-blood? I thought only Raven was I half-blood" I laughed

"Yes but don't let her hear you say that okay? I am a half-blood but I have no powers or anything." I felt bad for lying to him but I had to keep mine and Ravens identities a secret from people. She was free to tell and then again so was I but I felt bad since if I told people they might turn on her so I agreed that unless it was a dire situation I won't say anything about me or her.

"Must suck" I laughed again, steering us towards a bench in the park we had wondered into. Sitting down I looked toward the ice cream stand before getting up and buying two. One for Hikaru and one for me.

"So tell me about you two before you joined the host club" he looked at the ground

"Well Kaoru and I were mean to everybody since we were different, you know the whole true-blood thing, we didn't talk to anyone else and we were extremely antisocial to everybody. Nobody could tell us apart; not even our own mother and we were sick of it. So we shut ourselves out from the rest of the world" He pauses, clearly remembering something before looking at the sky.

"Then Tamaki came along and he was the only one would could tell us apart. He's an idiot but he cares. He told us that he was making a club and wanted us to join. We played which one was Hikaru game and he got it right. Nobody had got it right so we went to the club. He welcomed us and made us feel like we belonged so we opened up. When we found out that Kyoya and Huni were true-bloods as well we were over the moon. Finally some people like us. But Tamaki is cool he is kind of awesome but dont tell anyone I said that." With that he carried on eating while I remebered that time in the fountain

"Yeah, He is kind of cool" with that we started talking about anything and everything

 **Kaoru POV**

I walked into Raven's room carrying a coffee. I knew she wasn't a morning person since she had AB blood. I just hoped she wouldn't bite my head off.

"Raven, I have coffee, You have to get up I want to talk to you" She turned and glared at me her eyes changing to to red and black. Her eyes shouldn't be able to be thoughs colours at the same time if she was a half-blood. I stared shocked as I gave her the coffee. She sat up her hair falling to half way down her back and she was only wearing a over-sized back t-shirt. I tried not to blush as I saw the outline to her sized D breasts.

"So you're a true-blood. And you have big boobs- how have you managed to hide them AND keep breathing?" I got a hit on the head after she had finished her coffee.

"One yes I am but that is a secret and two never you mind what I do with my breasts Kaoru." I laughed and put my hands up to show I give in. We waited in silence for a few minutes

"What family are you from?"

"can't say"

"why not?"

" because I'm in hiding"

"makes sense, what's with the whole strong black coffee rush yesterday?"

"Well since I'm in hiding, my spirit is partially bond to give the illusion that I am a half-blood and not a true-blood. So when I mixed extremely strong coffee with special demon caramel leaves it kind of fucks with me. The demon caramel leaves are special since only true-bloods can ingests large quantities of the stuff, mortals with get a kick out of it and half-bloods with react differently- all depending on the family shit. So it fucks with me the same way it would if Haruhi was a half-blood"

"what so Haruhi isn't a half-blood?"

"no she is, it's just she doesn't have shit" He nodded now understanding everything.

"What about your mother?"

" that's a secret too"

"Is there anything you could tell me?" she looks around and then looks me in the eye

"I'm really hungry and not going to change because this is my fucking house and I dont need too" I blush at this while she stands up on her bed and jumps down, I follow her as she walks out

"Can I just say that you have a great ass" she turns and looks and me before winking

"I know" she walks into the kitchen chuckling, grabbing a packet of noodles on the way in before putting the kettle on.

"So want to tell me what happened before your training?" she turns and looks at me

"you're the second person to ask that, how did you know" I shrugged

"Huni and Mori-senpai saw you when it happened, they don't know it's you and they also talked to one of your trainers who gave them basic information." She smiled and carried on making food.

"Anything you want?" I nodded my head and she chucked something at me, looking down I saw it was a box of strawberries. We walked into the livingroom and just talked about random shit.

After an hour of this Hikaru and Haruhi came back so Hikaru and I left there house.

"find out anything?" I nodded my head and walked to the limo that pulled up outside their apartment building. "A shit ton, but not here- at home" He nodded and we drove off.

 **Haruhi POV**

"oh good, you're awake, how did it go?" I turned to see Raven yawning before replying,

"It was okay, he didn't get all the information he wanted but that can't be helped" I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I felt dirty from sitting in the park and needed to get rid of the feeling.

"Haru! I've eaten so I'm going back to bed!"

"okay!" I got out the shower and went to check on her. She doesn't usually sleep this much at anything. Shutting her door I move back into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I really hope she isn't coming down with something again.

* * *

 **So now Kaoru and maybe Hikaru know about Raven and Haruhi. And what is that I see? Is it developing feelings on Haruhi's part? Ohhhh x3**

 **Elvea: I HOPE THIS EXPLANATION IS OKAY FOR YOU**

 **Anyway~ My family are complaining at me because I'm single still xD it's okay to be 17 and single! Jeez ;-; it's not my fault society sees me as weird! so I'm just going to carry on writing instead!**

 **Review/ follow/ favourite!**


	13. Orange juice and Nightmares

**Whooh! updates! I hate to say this but in 3 days I'm heading down to Italy for a holiday**

 **Ive nearly reached 1,000 views for all 3 of my stories this month already so thank you x3**

 **Medieval: I like your thinking! What is the true definition of normal since it could just be a an abstract ideology with no real meaning x)**

 **Elvea: Your posts honestly make me smile and the actions sometimes make me blush x3 you seem so awesome :3 I think I might pair them together x3 but hopefully this chapter would be good :)**

 **I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Raven is ill so it is like hell in the Fujioka residence. Random items are breaking since Raven has lost control of her powers meaning she has returned to her original form. She can't go to Ouran for a week, which means she misses the winter ball that the host club held. On Saturday the club decide to pay her a visit to see how she is getting on...

 **Raven POV**

The doorbell rings, waking me up. I'm in a pair of shorts and a cami when I open the door pissed off for being disturbed. My natural hair is out in shades of red, brown and purple half way down my back in soft waves; my eyes red and black. I yank the door open and come face to face with the host club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori and Huni all stand shocked at my appearance while Kyoya stands there looking at me. I put my hand on my hip and speak

"What the fuck do you guys want? Haruhi is out right now" the guys stand stuttering while Kyoya speaks

"Raven, we're here to check on you; you've missed a week of classes and haven't been answering the phone; the majority of us were worried' I looked at him and then the rest of them.

"Well as you can see I'm okay so you can leave" As the words left my mouth the bulb behind me exploded and the vase next to the door did as well. Kyoya smirked before walking in

"obviously not otherwise you would be able to control your powers, you also wouldn't have such a red face right now" he leaned over and put his hand on my head before quickly removing it

"Shit Revy, your completely burning up" turning around I walked into the kitchen, I could hear everyone entering and walking into the living room. Only Kyoya stayed behind in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up with that temperature"

"How about you shut up before I send you to hell" he smirked before moving closer to me pulling me closer and whispering in my ear

"I was really worried about you, no calls, no texts, no nothing. But seeing you now- your natural hair is extremely nice." I was glad I was so red as to not show him I was blushing. He moved back and grabbed my chin slowly moving closer to me. I started breathing quickly; I could feel myself starting to burn my clothes. His eyes widened before moving back a bit. I grabbed part of my hair:

"Too hot"with that I took my shorts and cami off, leaving me in just a bra and pants. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the cold cartoon of orange juice. Turning around I looked at Kyoya, he looked worried and a bit shocked at what I just did.

"too hot" With that I took the cap off the cartoon and downed the whole thing feeling my self cooling from the juice. I sighed and leaned against the counter; eyes closed I could hear Kyoya stepping over to me and lightly brushing my arm. I looked up at him but my eyes felt heavy. Too heavy to stay awake

"So tired" I grabbed a box of strawberries off the side, walking through the living room to my bedroom I ignored all the gasps coming from the guys in my semi naked state. Instead I focused on walking to my bedroom; I fell into the door and nearly fell to the floor but I felt someone at my elbow guiding me into the room. They had to stop at the door since only true-blood could come in when I was in this state, sub consciously my powers put up a barrier while I slept for protection. I stumbled over to my bed and fell on top of it, while closing my eyes I whispered to the person at the door

"Thanks Mori"

 **Haruhi POV**

"why are you all in my living room?" Arriving home from the shop I found the host club all around the table in the living room

"We came to check on Raven" I paused for a minute before sitting down with a sigh

"So I'm guessing you all know what family she is form huh, going to have to get you to swear upon the demon code not to speak of this alright? Kyoya you're alright with this because you already had too" All the guys agreed before Tamaki spoke up

"Wait, why am I swearing upon the code, why is Raven a girl? Why is her hair three different colours? Why are her eyes black and red? WHY DID SHE WALK THROUGH HERE WITHOUT ANY PROPER CLOTHES ON?!" once again sighing I tried to answer Tamaki as best I could

"Well Tamaki, You have to swear upon the code no matter what since you've seen her now. Raven has always been a girl. Her hair is three colours because it is natural and so are her eyes- it runs in her family. And walking through here like that? Well that's the way she gets when she is ill. Her body temperature sky rockets and she looses control of her powers, not many people can enter her room while she is like that because of her body's natural defences; I think the majority of people in here can if she trusts you enough. Sorry Mori but I don't think you can. Or Tamaki- maybe the twins can but I wouldn't know. But the best thing to do is to let her sleep it off." Everyone sat still at my explanation and some of them nodded. Tamaki asked the questions I wish he wouldn't ask

"So what about you, can you go in? And what do you mean it's in her family- who is her family? are you not her family?"

"Yes I can go in; I'm not sure why yet. I can't tell you about her family because it is top secret although I'm guessing most of you now know who she is. If you start acting any differently around her she will actually kill you, you know that?" The guys blanch while nodding. Knowing about the incident ten years ago.

"what about all the work she has missed?" I wave my hand

"It's no big deal she can catch up with the work within half an hour if she needed too"

 **~~Time skip~~**

"Kyoya, Tamaki you don't have to stay you know; it's okay" The boys wave it off and sit down in the living room, tea in front of them

"nonsense, me and Tamaki will stay over since I am from a family of doctors and Tamaki refuses to be left out anymore" I sigh at the stupidity of him. He found out this week about the whole demon thing and- surprisingly- he was very accepting of it all. Within a few minutes Kyoya kept shuffling before going off to check on Raven. I could feel the aura too and knew that she was having a nightmare but since Tamaki and Kyoya didn't know about my past I couldn't go check on her. I'm glad that Kyoya went. I'm also glad that Tamaki stayed since now I could spend sometime with him just talking.

 **Raven POV**

 _Running. I couldn't stop running. My breath was in my ears along with my quickened heartbeat. Brating like there was no tomorrow. Around me I could hear the echoes of laughter, confusing my senses as to what direction it was coming from_

" _Come out, come out little princess- you can't hide forever~" I ran even faster. Pushing my muscles to the maximum. Trying to find a way out of this place. The laughter got louder as the person behind got closer and closer. I saw a break in the trees ahead. If I could just make it there I would be save. Closer and closer I got to the edge. I was almost there_

" _GOTCHA" I screamed as everything went black around me. The darkness suffocating me._

"shh it's okay, it's okay- it was just a dream Revy calm down, it's okay" I looked around searching for an escape. I felt trapped.

"look into my eyes Re, nothing but my eyes and breath" I looked into the grey eyes in front of me and copied his breathing. Within minutes I had calmed down and was leaning against his forehead staring into his eyes. I wanted to kiss him but it was the wrong time. I lay down pulling him with me. Not letting go of his hand- our entwined fingers- silently asking him to stay while I drifted back to sleep, I whispered to him:

"please stay" and while I was in the stage of semi conscious I heard his reply

"I never want to leave" with that he settled down next to me, kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **AWWW SHE IS SO CUTE NO? I honestly feel like Raven right now. But alas no Kyoya for me *cries * so ending it here but I want to know:**

 **What should happen next?**

 **What should the photo be?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


	14. two ships sail

**So I'm ill *cries * but I'm still going; can't stop just because I'm ill! Working again tomorrow so might go to sleep after I've written this and two or three other chapters since I wont be updating for around a week and a half since im going to Italy in two days.**

 **Medieval: This chapter is for your idea x3 thanks for that by the way :)**

 **Elvea: Aww 3 I'll use that idea soon but it wouldn't work after chapter 13 ended okay? :3 *blush * what ever you want too!**

 **Kairi: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **I'll be writing in my very own Kyoya notebook but in red while I'm on holiday so hopefully I'll come back with at least 5 chapters written x3 I don't own OHSHC and the idea is from medieval midnight!**

* * *

 **Kyoya pov**

Waking up my arm feels dead and I'm holding something really warm. It feels so good. I hold a bit tighter not wanting to move. Opening one eye I'm met with the most beautiful sight ever. Wavy red, brown and purple hair falls delicately across her face. Brushing a piece out the way I lightly trace her face. Her high cheekbones and full lips make her irresistible. No matter how much I want to kiss these lips right now I can't. I have to let go since she is growing extremely warm again. Getting up carefully trying not to disturb her I make my way to the kitchen.

"goodmorning" I walk in and am met with the sweet, sweet scent of coffee. Tamaki and Haruhi are both in the kitchen with cups of coffee. Tamaki is smiling and Haruhi is slightly blushing.

"Kyoya! How is Raven, did you sleep well?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow slightly at me and winked on the last question. Stretching I answer him

"Very well, and so did Raven; she is still sleeping now"

"Who's still sleeping?" I turn my head and see Raven still in her underwear standing in the doorway

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT! IT'S INDECIENT" Raven glared at Tamaki causing him to freeze

"One I'm not your daughter. And two IT'S MY FUCKING HOUSE SPARKLES I CAN WALK AROUND NAKED IF I WANTED TO" Haruhi sighed at this, shaking her head

"Now, now Re you don't want him growing mushrooms in here do you?" she turned to me and smirked before walking over and wrapping her arms around my neck looking toward Tamaki who was watching with wide eyes she turned biting her lip and whispered into my ear

"I'd rather it was just me and you here wouldn't you say Kyo" Instantly I blushed feeling my pants getting too tight and the room too warm. Or it is just Raven's heat. I don't know but I like it.

"Tamaki it's okay its only You, Kyoya, Raven and me here" Tamaki went and talked to Haruhi in the living room causing Raven to walk over to the fridge and grab another cartoon of orange juice. I crept up behind her and grab the carton

"You know, drinking too much of this stuff is bad for you Re" I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind and then reach for the carton

"If you don't give that back I will walk to the store like this just to get another one. Just. In. This." I turned and raised my eyebrow at her. I knew she wasn't kidding but I couldn't resist teasing her

"Oh? Really? Now that is something I would love to see" She turned and started walking to the door but I grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug causing her to burst out laughing, making me laugh. I had never heard her laugh properly before. It was the nicest sound ever.

"Alright, alright you can have it back" I gave her the carton and she turned away from me so she could drink it. After she was done she turned back to me in my arms and kissed my cheek. I stroked the side of her face before grabbing her chin. As I was leaning in my phone began to ring _shit_ I pulled away and grabbed it off the side

"What"

" _your father requires you and Souh-san to come to the house immediately sir"_

"I understand, send the car around"

" _Right away sir"_ closing the phone I sighed and turned to Raven

"I have to go now but I'll text you later" she nodded and put the kettle on making herself a coffee while I went and got Tamaki from the living room. We walked out when the limo turned up both saying our goodbyes to the girls.

 **Raven POV**

I watched as Kyoya walked to the limo before he turned back and looked at me. I could feel my self biting my lip.

"So you like Kyoya then Revy

"and you made out with Tamaki most of the time while I was asleep, right" turning I watched as she blushed a deep red causing me to smirk

"You know Tamaki reminds me a lot of Ryoji" she stops blushing at looks at me

"I never noticed"

"You know what Freud said-' Further relationships are based off of your relationship with your parents within the first six years of your life" She looked confused for a moment

"Yeah so?" I chuckled before walking over and flicking her head

"You know, for a smart girl you're pretty dense sometimes" With that I walked out the room

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" I carried on walking to my room before getting back into bed. I pulled over the strawberries that I had brought in yesterday when my phone went off. I tried reaching for it from my bed not wanting to leave

"You piece of shit, why the hell are you so far away!" Finally I managed to grab it and flip it open while putting a strawberry in my mouth. Smiling at who it was from

 _ **Hey Re, missing you already- kyoya**_

 _ **Me? or my semi naked state ;)- Raven**_

 _ **Well, if I had to choose I would say both, and your bed- Kyoya**_

 _ **Wouldn't you like to stay round again? I slept really well with you here- Raven**_

 _ **I would but then you would get too attached to my body, how would you survive without me there?- Kyoya**_

 _ **I could always tie you up here so you could never leave- Raven**_

 _ **Re, you and I both know that you would find far too much enjoyment in just the thought of it; who knows what you would do- Kyoya**_

 _ **Are you not prepared to find out? Or is your dark status just for show, I mean don't you enjoy a bit of bondage here and there? I might have to tie you up and find out ;) -Raven**_

 _ **I know I wouldn't be the one tied up in the end; then what would you do I would have complete control. You might enjoy it so why don't we try THAT out- Kyoya**_

 _ **Aww what? Not even a date first, fucking hell Kyo you do try to make big moves; too bad I'm better at this than you- Raven**_

 _ **We shall see Re- Kyoya**_

 _ **so we shall Kyo- Raven**_

putting the phone down I sat back smirking. The temperature in the room had sky rocketed, the phone went off again but I ignored it in favour of a shower. After that I went to bed but not before reading his message

 _ **Don't test me Re- Kyoya**_

 _ **Wouldn't dream of it babe. Night x- Raven**_

I went to sleep smiling, knowing that I had won against the so called shadow king. Just fucking wait Kyoya.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Is this okay Medieval? And i thought hey! why not give them nicknames for eachother apart from the fact that Huni calls Kyoya Kyo but shh x)  
**

 **REview/fav/follow!**


	15. doesn't take long for passion to bloom

**Chapterchapterchapterchpater whooh whooh!**

 **I'm too tired to do review responses but thanks and im glad you liked it**

 **I have some ideas for the next few chapters now but you guys didn't suggest an image for the story! Makes me sad :(**

 **I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

"Should you really be coming in? You're not fully recovered yet Revy"Raven and Haruhi were walking towards Ouran Monday morning. Raven was wearing black trousers and a blue jumper, her hair had gone back to dyed red and short to make her look like a boy and her chest had been rebound. She was slightly red but pale at the same time. Most people wouldn't notice but she had lost more weight. Her eyes had gone back to dark brown but every so often they would turn into black; again not many people would notice since she partially isolated herself from everybody in her classes. Turning towards Haruhi she smiled:

"Relax Haru, I'll be okay" she concentrated on walking since she had little energy that day, she was glad that she didn't have training on Monday through to Wednesday since she wouldn't be able to do it.

 **Raven POV**

Walking through the school gates with Haruhi, I left her to go up to the clubroom since I had missed a whole week of accounting. Getting up the stairs was tricky but I managed it; walking out of breath into the clubroom and sitting down in front of the two piles of accounting left on my table. Straight away I started working, blocking out everything around me in favour of completing all the paperwork before Kyoya gets here or home room starts. It took me 15 minutes to complete it all. By the time I looked up Kyoya was sitting across form me

"fucking hell Kyo Way to scare the shit out of me" He tilts his head to one side watching me. After a moment his eyes widen before leaning towards me and putting his hand on my forehead

"Jeez Re what are you doing in school? You're not recovered yet" batting his hand away I attempt to stand

"I have it under control" With that I started walking towards the exit only to feel him grab me as the world begins to tilt

"obviously not, you're so stubborn you know?" I glared at him before getting up again

"I'm FINE" With that I started running, all the way to my class before collapsing in my seat. Haruhi looked over at me and smiled before the twins looked at me

"Raven you don't look too good-"

"-what are you doing in school? You should be at home-"

"-recovering" Them finishing each other's sentences made my head hurt so I chose to ignore them, all day.

By the time club time was starting I was beyond tired. Dragging my feet I made it over to the host club and stepped in, shrinking into the shadows since the club was open by the time I made it in. I slowly walked over to my table, using the wall as support. Instead of sitting in the seat I crawled under the table since it was darker. Just as I expected Ume turned up

"Wow, you look like shit Revy"

"thank you Captain fucking obvious, you got anything for me?" moving Beelzenef into his pocket he brought out a bag, in it was three leaves.

"These are sleeping leaves, they help you sleep and speed up recovery although they may have side effects including headaches and mood swings maybe hallucinations as well"

"Great I'll take it" at that point the cover was pulled up to reveal Kyoya

"she doesn't need them Ume, please leave I shall deal with her from here" Without an other word The warlock left along with Beelzenef. Kyoya pulled me up and took me to another room which had a lock and air conditioning on cold I sighed at the pleasant temperature of the room against my too warm skin.

"What were you thinking getting sleeping leaves?" I turned and glared at him, im eyes changing to black and red.

"I was was thinking maybe I should get some sleep" he walked closer and ran his fingers through his hair before looking off to the side

"I'm worried about you Re, I can see that you've lost weight, and although you my be under control of your powers you are no way fine, I..I just want to help you" I could see the faint sigh of a blush on his cheeks but while he was talking the room began to spin again, my eyes growing extremely heavy. Without thinking about it I grabbed Kyoya and went and lay down on the sofa. I pulled him down as well, his face in shock before I cuddled up to him. My eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Stay" he wrapped his arm around me again before I fell asleep.

 **Kyoya POV**

She's asleep. Again. I can feel the barrier she had put up around the room meaning that we aren't leaving until she is a bit better. Grabbing my phone I text Haruhi what had happened. After a minute I received a reply of okay. That's great. I got comfy before kissing her forehead and falling asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to find that Raven was staring at me. I looked into her eyes which had gone back to brown as she grabbed my chin and leaned in. Our lips met and it felt like fireworks going off in my head. Her lips fit mine perfectly like they were made for us to be together. She kisses me lightly, testing to see if it was the right thing to do. I kissed her back making it deeper, I feel like I've waited so long for this moment and finally it has arrived. Much better than any dream. After a while we split and got up she looked at me

"That just happened right" All I could do was nod, no words could describe how I was feeling right now

* * *

 **So another chapter done! Might upload tomorrow, might not we'll see**

 **but I've noticed that I'm loosing reviews ;-; it makes me sad, is it not very good? Gone down hill? any review is a good review and Elvea I know I said I would use your idea next but I wanted to write this one**

 **Review/fav/follow**


	16. Roses in the dark

**Guess what guys! I'm going to Italy after my AS results tomorrow! So I haven't been working today which means that I'm writing this in the afternoon because I had to tidy this morning :/ but anyway! It means that this chapter will be longer than the others so you guys can take a break while reading it if you want. The reviews:**

 **Rainbow Neko: It fells like forever since I last read a review from you! Thank you and really? x) I'm not sure were I'm going with that one but I'm writing a chapter after I posted this one! Hopefully it will go well! And I actually post it! (doubt it)**

 **Medieval: Thank you xD And I'll try, thinking of something now xD Might include it in this one with Elvea's idea xD And yes Tamaki found out in the chapter 'Orange Juice and nightmares'**

 **Elvea: hmm... that might work. You think I could use it in the beach or the lady manger one? I think this chapter is going to be for you~ *winks ***

 **Darkfangel: Ta very much x3**

 **So I don't own OHSHC and I'm pretty sure the idea for this chapter is from Elvea and Medieval combined kinda okay~?**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

Club had finished and almost everybody had left. Raven was in the next room with Kyoya fast asleep. The twins had tried to go in but she had a barrier up so it was fun watching them trying to open the door. The only people left in the club room was me and Tamaki.

He sat next to me talking about how cute Raven and Kyoya would be together since they are both dark. He had hold of my hand as he talked and pulled me into his shoulder. Slowly he began rubbing circles on my hand making the skin tingle when he was doing it.

"Ne Haruhi, wouldn't it be great if we checked out the commoners market?"

"only if you can sneak away from the group and met me on the roof" he turned to me, a glint in his eyes

"Of course I will" I lean up and kiss him, he deepens the kiss pulling me onto his lap and holding my hips. I run my fingers through his hair and smile he pulls back

"what?" I begin to chuckle

"I never thought it would come to this" he looks at me and tilts his head smirking

"Really? Because it has and I'm enjoying every minute of it Haruhi" I kiss him gently savouring it, I know I shouldn't get jealous of his customers at the club but I cant help that, he's my boyfriend of course. But I want him to do the things he enjoys. I know he gets jealous of my customers since they all think I'm a boy and try to 'flirt' (according to him) with me. I don't pay any attention to that though. I get up off of him and walk to the kitchen to make a drink. He pulls out a pineapple tablet and starts looking at the local 'commoners' market website. In the end he decided that they would go on Saturday. I thought about how I would get Revy to come and in the end I just decided to drag her if I had too. It wouldn't be that hard. I hope. Walking in I sat down with a cup of tea and begin to read. My thoughts kept going back to the night Tamaki stayed round when Revy was ill:

 _Kyoya had left to go to Raven's room. There was no way he would be out of there until morning. Turning I looked at Tamaki who was slightly blushing before speaking_

" _You know, Kyoya has a thing for Raven, whether he wants to admit it or not, and I really enjoy talking to you. I think they would look good together and I think that we should talk more since I like you but of course we don't have to since everyone else in the club with talk and then I dont know what will happen with the guests-" I grabbed his chin and kissed him, silencing anything he was going to say. Pulling away I looked into his eyes_

" _Tamaki, I'd love to go out with you" I watched as his face went really red before he smiled and started laughing. He leaned over and kissed me. I felt a electric current race through my veins at the feeling of his lips against mine. After that we spent the night talking about everything and anything._

" _so you really can't tell me about you and Raven?" shaking my head I sent him an apologetic look_

" _Gomen, I can't it's top secret" Nodding his head he asked me another question_

" _So are you a Half-blood, really?" sighing I answered him_

" _Yes but I don't have any powers so I'm pretty much human. The only thing that makes me different is my connections to Raven and my mother. With out them I wouldn't know I was a half-blood since I would believe I was completely human" he started playing with my hand listening to the explanation_

" _In the demon realm there are different levels and status just like here but what makes it different is the fact that the status only matters if you are a half-blood or a true-blood. A True-blood has both parents descendants of daemons. But you also have the higher true-bloods who are descendants of the higher fallen angels- now called daemons- these include Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan and Belphegor. These are also connecteed to 'the seven deadly sins' Pride-Lucifer, greed-Mammon, Lust- Asmodeus, Envy- Leviathan, Gluttony-Beelzebub, Satan- Wrath and sloth-Belphegor. There are the three princes Lucifer, Azrael and Bernael. These are the highest class of daemon. The children of these three have to be taken to the human world by the mother in order to grow up. Most are killed before they reach 10 meaning they are powerless to defend themselves against it. The Half-blood are different. Only one parent is a daemon descendant or a daemon. They don't have the same powers or abilities as a true-blood: Their eyes cant turn to red and black, most cant turn black at all; they can run quicker; they have a higher intelligence level than an average human and they can change their form. True-bloods can do all that and more its easy to tell a true-blood from a half-blood since there hair colour is different when they are in their proper state. Most half-bloods don't get targeted since they don't show the same power as true-bloods." He nodded_

" _So Raven is a descendant of royalty? She is here, her hair is red brown and.. purple; her eyes can change to red and black and she is living with you but she isn't related to you"_

Im not sure if I told him too much, after that I made him swore on the oath again not to say anything. I've managed to figure out that Huni-senpai is a descendant of Beelzebub with the whole devour-a-cake-in-a-minute. And I think that the twins are descendants of Asmodeus they are constantly showing twincest and want to be understood by others even if they are not forward with the desires. I looked up and Raven was walking out of the room and looking much better than before. Grabbing our stuff I walked out shouting goodbye to everyone else

"You look much better than before" I turned to Raven and looked at her. She didn't look ill any more which was a good thing.

"yeah, I feel it" With that we walked home, both smiling. Dad was home when we got back, he had been away on business for the past week and missed most of Raven's illness

"My beautiful two daughters! Daddy missed you both so much! Are you okay? Nothing happened did it?" he grabbed us both and hugged us, Raven got out and walked to the bathroom completely ignoring him.

"Yeah Dad we're fine, Raven was ill but everything is okay now; I'm going to go make some food" with that I walked into the kitchen and started making some food; rice with chicken and vegetables. After a while Raven walked in and hugged me from behind. Her hair was blonde and her eyes blue. She was wearing running gear.

"haru~ Can you save mine for me? I need to go for a run since it's been so long. Oh and I approve of you and Tamaki but I wouldn't tell your Dad yet" With that she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Sighing I made her a plate full and put it on the side before taken mine and Dad's into the living room to eat. He looked up and saw only the two plates

"Where's Raven?"

"Gone for a run" he nodded and began to eat

 **Raven POV**

Running. It felt good after all this time. My muscles were complaining to begin with but after a few miles they were back to normal. I didn't think about were I was going, instead I just ran. I knew I was running to far since he appeared so I had to stop in the trees to talk to him. He had Red, brown and purple hair cut short, his eyes red and black showing his status. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white t shirt with dark jeans. If it wasn't for the hair and eyes you would have thought he was a guy in his 20s not 2000s.

"It's been too long since I've had a chat with you wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say over ten years.. around the time mum was murdered because of you" I watched as he tensed before relaxing, speaking in a calculating voice:

"You knew it was going to happen"

"that didn't make it any easier" He sighed while I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree

"So what's up? There must be a reason you want to talk"

"Yes.. In a year you need to come back home. Back to me since you will be at your full power and must return to hell in order to fore fill your duties as my only daughter" It was my turn to sigh now since it means that in a year I have to go back, back to my birth place.

"only if Haruhi can come" He smiled

"Well of course Haruhi is coming, she is Azrael's only child" I stood shocked. Haruhi. Not a half-blood but a true-blood. And Azraels only child. Meaning she was also royalty. I grabbed the tree behind me

"does she know?"

"Yes, ever since her mother passed away after telling her, Ryoji doesn't know. She has been bound from birth you must understand. I can teach you to slowly take these bindings off so she starts to show more power- I know only you know about it, nobody else. It wont take a moment to teach you. But you can only release small amounts at a time otherwise things would get a little... dangerous for others" I nodded before standing up, I knew what I had to do.

"I'm ready" he nodded before raising a finger

"One thing, This may end up slowly releasing you as well, so be on guard- people will start to notice after a while" nodding I stepped closer ready to learn.

 **~Skip time~**

After I had memorised the enchantment I turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing" I turned back, looking at him

"Mommon is a good choice" smiling I turned away, back the way I came

"Thanks Dad" With that I ran back home, back to Haruhi. Opening the door I grabbed my food and walked towards her room. She was sat at her desk doing studying, she turned when she heard me entering.

"You're back earlier than usual" I shut the door behind me and sat on the floor next to her, moving some of her stuff so I could eat

"yeah I had a chat with Him" she put her pencil down before looking at me

"What did he want" I sighed before looking at her

"In just under a year I have to go back and fore fill my duties as his only daughter... And you have to go back to Azrael, he told me everything, even a way to slowly release your bind." she looked at me, blanching slightly before nodding understanding what I meant. She looked down at her entwined fingers

"I-I didn't want to tell you because of Dad" I looked at her and my heart broke. She has been hiding this from her dad all these years. She knew she wasn't his daughter. But still she hid it. All for him. I reached over and hugged her.

"it's okay, I understand. But now we have to release you slowly you know?" she nodded her head before I giving me her hand. Slowly I started mumbling the enchantment, making markings on her hand which started to glow. I felt the air in the room change slightly, become a little more powerful. During the whole thing she had her eyes closed. After I had finished she opened them causing me to smile. One of her eyes was red while the other stayed brown.

"Hello cousin" she leaned over and hugged me. Although I couldn't be her sister by blood at least we are connected through hell. I would still be a sister to her despite this, even if she didn't want me to. She wouldn't be able to get rid of me. I held her tightly before letting go. I knew that part of my binding had come off since I felt better, more powerful. Which means I need to be careful. I need to protect Haruhi better. Leaning back I looked at her.

"Now what?" she looked around before remembering something

"Well I need to go to the market on Saturday so can you come as well?" I nodded my head before carrying on eating. It was cold but it didn't matter to me. I felt better but I was also worried, not just for Haruhi but for me as well. I need to increase the training I do. I'm thinking maybe 4 days instead of 2 meaning I still have Saturday- Monday off to recover. It would be better for me to do more training since I'm going to hell (literally) in less than a year.

"Alright then, but first we need to get through this week" she nodded while doing her homework.

 **~~Time skip the whole week~**

"where the fuck did the time go?" I stared at the shop entrance with Haruhi next to me. My body aching since I've been trying to push myself to get better. The chairman agreed that I could have moore training sessions. Haruhi nudged me

"don't be like that, look I'll go do some shopping while you go get coffee if you want?" nodding I walked to the opposite side of the market

*somewhere in the market *

"Right men this is the learning experience of a life time! We are going to explore this commoners market!" The twins raised their hands. Everyone was looking at them since Tamaki was talking so loud. Again.

"um Boss-"

"-What about Raven and Haruhi?" they looked at eachother before back at Tamaki.

"Well they ARE commoners so they don't need to come along" Waving his hand he walked in, the twins turned and looked back at the shadow king, a black aura was surrounding him and he was slowly walking toward a bench inside the hall. Everyone left him since nobody wanted to die.

'Kyoya what are you doing here" On the bench on the way to the end of the market was none other than the shadow king. He was surrounded by a dark black aura. He looked up when she talked. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there or up since he had been up until 3 working. I know because he text me when he went to bed.

"Come on, I'll show you to good caffeine" Grabbing his hand I pulled him all the way to the coffee shop. I bought two black coffees and grabbed some sugar for mine; by the look of things he is going to drain the cup. Putting the cup in front of him I looked at him properly before nodding my head. He was slowly drinking the coffee making him slowly relax.

"I'm guessing Tamaki dragged you here"

"yep"

"and everyone else is here somewhere"

"correct"

"great" He was that tired he was using monosyllabic lexis. To most it would seem like he was being uncooperative but I knew better. Drinking the coffee I felt my head get better and my muscles relax as well. I could feel him watching me

"You've been training more, haven't you?" I nodded my head, my eyes still closed- savouring the taste.

"I need to, I'm going back in less than a year so I need to be prepared for what ever he has planned for me" I opened my eyes to see Kyoya frowning

"I don't understand why you need to go back, but it's required that we all attend a ball next year, just the descendants so that means the majority of us are going there" Smirking I knew exactly why there was a ball next year, Haruhi and I have been hidden for the majority of the time so we will finally be revealed to the population. Kyoya caught my smirking and raised an eyebrow, in response I raised an eyebrow causing him to chuckle. _Damn he's so hot_

"You ready to get some food?" he nodded his head before he frowned

"Tamaki dragged me out of bed before I could get my wallet or phone" laughing I waved my hand

"It's fine, I have enough money for us but it's going to be fast food" He nodded his head finishing the last of his coffee. We stood and left.

 **Haruhi POV**

Waking on the top floor I felt an arm pull me between a stole and hug me, turning I looked up into the smiling face of Tamaki

"Hey there" he nuzzled into my neck "mm. You smell like Roses" laughing I pushed him away

"I've missed you" rolling my eyes I replied to him

"You saw me yesterday Tamaki"

"yeah but that was yesterday! Today is different to yesterday!" laughing I grabbed his hand and started looking into the different stalls. It was like I was with a child. Everything was pointed out. Then the announces said about the pet show and he just had to go.

"Look at her she's adorable! I just have to have her! Look Haruhi she really likes me!" he started laughing as the golden retriever licked his face wagging it's tail. I laughed at him as the others joined us on the roof.

"Here you are boss" Hikaru and Kaoru both looked extremely bored with the market place and the fact that Tamaki was on the floor with a golden retriever on him

"oh you found Haruhi in the commoners market" they walked up to me and put their elbows on my shoulders. Within minutes Huni-senpai ran up with a bunny in his arms before turning to Mori-senpai surrounded by flowers

"We ate loads of nice cake didn't we Takashi?"

"Mhm" Tamaki was busy buying the dog- now named Antoinette- from the pet shop lady. I looked around and noticed someone was missing

"Ne, where is Kyoya?" everyone froze at my words

"We thought he was with boss" Tamaki turned and looked at the twins

"I thought he was with you guys?" they look at eachother

"nope" Tamaki started worrying. Which ended up in a lost child's announcement...

 **Raven POV**

" _Lost child announcement: A child with black hair, grey eyes and a dark aura is missing in the market, answers to Kyoya. If found please return to the service desk. Thank you."_

I started laughing. They actually made a lost child announcement. I looked over at Kyoya who was frowning while I laughed. Standing up I grabbed him hand.

"Come on I have to take a child to the service desk Kyo" he stood up and glared at me

"Very Funny Re" I gave him a hug

"aww come on, you have got to find the humour in that" he turned and looked at me before sighing. Leaning down he quickly gave me a kiss before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the service desk where we saw Kaoru, Hikaru, Huni, Takashi, Haruhi, Tamaki and... a dog.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Tamaki leaned down and wrapped his arms around the dogs neck

"she is mine and she is called Antoinette" at this point she barked and started licking his face

"Right" sweat-dropping at this I turned to the rest of them before looking at a smiling Haruhi. Sighing I turned around and started walking away.

"See ya guys!" Haruhi was behind me and walking slower, most probably looking back at them.

"so that was fun" I looked at Haruhi as she blushed I laughed before walking out

"yeah I guess, im going to go for a run when we get back alright?"

"but aren't you doing enough training"

"yeah but I just went and got fast food with Kyoya" she looked at me shocked

"You got Kyoya to get fast food?!" I looked at her and carried on walking

"yeah shocker I know"

 **~~~Time skip to run~**

The woods were silent. The animals were all hiding. I knew exactly why

"Can I help you Azrael?" Standing in front of me was none other that one of the Princes of hell- and my uncle. The prince of death looked about 20 and always smelt like Roses. His brown hair was cut short, the black and red hidden within the locks. His eyes were the same colour as Haruhi's

"Yes, you see Haruhi hasn't come out and I sensed that part of her binding had been taken away, no doubt Lucifer taught you how to do it? It doesn't matter anyway I need to tell he-"

"tell her about the fact that she needs to come back home in less than a year and then attend a ball where her true identity- your only child- is revealed along with myself. The children that lived. Not forgetting the fact that the more her bound is removed the more danger she can be in. as well as me since every time I remove part of hers, part of mine will also be removed, yes?" he stood there, jaw locked looking at me

"I'm guessing Lucifer" I nodded my head. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair

"look, I'm training more, and harder so I can protect her. I know that she is going to start learning at some point but I want to protect her, the way I wasn't able to protect my mum" He looked at me his eyes softening a bit before nodding

"You were a child, there was nothing you could do apart from run. Okay, but you must understand you cant always protect her. There will be times when you can't protect her. Don't blame yourself" I nodded before turning around

"See you later Uncle" I heard him chuckle behind me

"Take care little Raven" I started running back home, back to Haruhi; it would be easier if I didn't mention this to her. So I wont until I need to.

* * *

 **Whooh! Over 4,000 words! Looks like I'm not releasing a chapter on my other one now :/ but I hope you like it! This is the last chapter before I go. Hopefully I will come back with some stories written- maybe a new one ;) who knows! But I hope you had fun reading this chapter, I know I had fun writing it :3**

 **Review/fav/follow!**

 **Any Review is a good review!**


	17. Double trouble

**Guess who's back from Italia~**

 **So! I'm keeping all the notes I made in the stories x3**

 **I had to rewrite this since I got it wrong Dx**

 **So I am officially on my way to Italia! I got my results this morning- three Cs and a D which means I've passed! So yay! Maybe some Yaoi in this chapter**

 **I don't own OHSHC**

 **Reviews:**

 **Medieval: Thanks x)**

 **Rainbow: I hope these are alright as well!**

* * *

 **~Flash back~**

Snow. It coated the ground like a thick blanket. Children were playing, making snowmen. All but two. These two sat holding hands, looking over the playground neither moved, sitting together, alone. Always alone.

"Do you want to build a snowman with me?" A girl- around the same age- stood infront of the two. Her hair was long and brown with bangs which covered her eyes which was a darker shade of brown.

"Which one of us are you talking to?"

"To both of you silly" the two turned to each other then back at the girl

"There's nobody called that here"

"okay then, I am talking to Hikaru and Kaoru"

"oh really? Which one of us is Hikaru? And which one Kaoru?"

 **Present day~ Hikaru POV**

"Let's play-"

"-the which one is Hikaru game!" Grabbing the rim of the brown hat on my head I looked at the guests who were laughing

"We don't know!"

"You guys a re identical" Standing straight Kaoru and I linked arms

"Many beautiful ladies have tried to tell us apart"

"that's a stupid game" looking up Haruhi was walking past with a tray of commoners coffee

"What's up Haruhi, don't like games?" she stopped at her table next to ours, placing the tray down turning back to us shaking her head

"It's not that, I just don't understand how you guys are so popular"

"Aww Haruhi doesn't understand the benefit we present to the club" I grabbed Kaoru when he finished bringing him into a hug

"What makes us so popular is the forbidden love between brothers- what makes it better is the fact that we are twins-" we walk to either side of one of our customers

"- and who doesn't dream of having two lovers" at our words the customers swooned

"but you're not identical" looking into the darkest corner of the room Raven was leaning against the wall, Her eyes were black and blended into the darkest, so the customers couldn't see her, then again they couldn't hear or see her since she was hidden; the club knew the trick so we made it seem as if we were talking to Haruhi

"You want to give it a try then?" she walked over:

"sure" We put our hats back on covering our partings, spinning around before stopping in front of her.

"So, which one is Hikaru?" she pointed at me

"You're Hikaru" she pointed to my brother

"And you're Kaoru" glancing into the corner Raven was nodding her head in agreement, looking at Kaoru we both said

"Wrong~" she stood there for a minute before replying

"No, I know I'm right"

"We're both right, face it" Raven joined in, looking into the corner she stood in confusion as if she was remembering something, but the thought was as fleeting as the snow on the first day we played this game all toughs years ago- it was gone as soon as it appeared

"I know we're right give it up guys" We took off our hats, proving them both right

"why did you deny it?"

"Well Haruhi they are known as 'The Little Devil Type' therefore it would make sense they would deny it' Kyoya had somehow appeared next to Raven but in the light

"Yeah Haruhi-"

"-We like playing with our toys"

"Toys? The dark magic club have a great selection of toys come in. At the moment the Beelzeneff curse toy is on offer- write the name of someone you hate on the back and misfortune will plague them!" The guy make a creepy laugh while waving a cat puppet around with him as he spoke

"Kyoya- who is this"

"DON'T GO NEAR HIM" I turned to look at Tamaki

"Why not Boss" he paled

"because he will curse you! One time I accidentally stood on his puppet and I was CURSED; when I walked into my lesson the test was written in a strange language that I didn't understand and when I went to look around I didn't recognise anyone in the class!" I looked at Kaoru while pulling out my flash light, creeping up on the guy I shined the light under his hood causing him to run around screeching which in turn caused Tamaki to run around screeching before the guy ran through the door slamming it behind him

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" we sat at a table next to the window feeling extremely bored. A thought struck me, turning to Haruhi

"Ne, Haruhi can we come round your house?" of course we had been before but I wanted to play a game

"No"

"How about we play a game, if you don't give a valid reason then we get to come to your house alright?" stupidly she agreed to it. So we started the game

"Alright Haruhi give it a go, which one is Hikaru?" she guessed right of course but she didn't give a good enough reason just as I expected. Kaoru caught onto what I was doing. We staged a fight.

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP"

"YOU HAVE THE SAME FUCKING MOTHER!" Raven shouted back.

"THATS IT WE'RE DONE!" Kaoru left before me. Sighing I went and sat down on one of the sofas.

 **Mori POV**

Hikaru and Kaoru had just had a fight. Kaoru left first leaving Hikaru sitting on one of the sofasin the room

"Mitsukuni" The small blonde looked at me and nodded leaving just me and Hikaru in the room since the others had already left. I walked over to him, He opened one eye as I approached

"What's up Mori-senpai" in response I grabbed his chin and kissed him. For a moment he did nothing before finally kissing me back. Taking this as a go ahead I moved him to lay on the sofa pulling his hands above his head, Pulling away from his lips he was red- blushing- and panting wildly, only making me want more, more of him. Slowly I unbuttoned his top, sliding my fingers around him sensitive buds. He gasped causing me to stop and look at him

"Hikaru" he bit his lip looking away, removing my hand I grabbed his chin again making him look at me before kissing him. I felt his body arch into mine. Pushing him into my body. I could feel how turned on he was through the thin material of our uniforms. I kissed him, stroking him through his pants before standing back up.

"Not here" Looking down at him, completely helpless, bright red and panting.

"Not yet" with that I walked away leaving him alone in the clubroom. And my self I felt good, powerful and now I knew that Hikaru felt something. Getting into the limo I loosened my tie. Mitsukuni was there smirking at me before we drove off.

* * *

 **Wow! It felt good writing that! What do you guys think of the Yaoi? MoriXHika okay?**

 **Reviews would be good. Next update in a few once it's typed up!**


	18. trouble prt2

**I forgot to add something to the E/A/N so lets start with that:**

 **Medieval you mentioned you wanted something dramatic so I hope that quenched your thirst momentously which means at some point I need to add another character ;-; fuck sakeee**

 **Chp 18**

 **So I am driving through France. It is 11:30pm right now and I think I need to buy a new notebook when I arrive in Lazise :/ This is the second part to the the twins fight hopefully might split this writing between driving through Switzerland and France, So here goes! No reviews to mention since these are going to be posted around the same time! I don't own OHSHC**

 **/WARNING/ Yaoi is strong in this one**

* * *

 **Hikaru POV**

That just happened. I liked it but now what? Grabbing my stuff I walked out of the school and into the limo waiting outside

"Did they buy it?" sitting inside the limo was Kaoru, I could tell him right? My face was probably still red which would be the reason why Kaoru looked confused

"What happened? Why is your face all red?" I looked away before answering him

"I might have made out with Mori in the clubroom?" I glanced at Kaoru who was forcing a smile

"Get in there Hika! Now what are we going to do tomorrow?

"I thought we could dye our hair pink and blue, coming up with a story about having a dream about the horror of the other colour?" Kaoru thought about it before nodding

"Let's bring Nekozawa's curse doll into it as well that should get Haruhi to react?" I nodded my head before smiling and laughing

 **Raven POV**

"Do you think this is their first fight?" I looked at Haruhi who had stopped writing and looked at me worried, I knew they were only scheming to get Haruhi to agree, Thats what the descendants of Asmodeus do. There are different forms of lust and they can use each and everyone of them to the max if they desired too. That much I knew.

"I think so yeah" I hate lying to her but she needs to realise these things herself. I had performed the enchantment five times by now, the scent of roses was noticeable from Haruhi more and more but the people at school didn't notice since we were made to have a rose to represent our participation in the club. I could feel more power flowing through my veins, my very being. I hope they don't take it too far. They really upset Ume earlier. It was hard for me to convince him not to do anything. I also had to laugh with him at Tamaki. Ume had nothing to do with his stupidity at walking into a beginners greek class

"Ne, Haru" she looked up at me, her eyes were red and grey since Azreal is the prince of the dead so he had one eye which could see into the spirit world which Haruhi had to train to hide since now she had to wear a coloured contact over one eye just in case.

"Your boyfriend can be extremely stupid you know? Ume had nothing to do with his curse" Haruhi looked at me funny

"Ume? Since when have you been so casual with him?"

"He's an old friend, we go way back, since he is a grand Warlock it's important that I know him" I looked at her shocked face.

"Grand Warlock?" I laughed

"Yeah, they are hard to find since they become allergic to light" she nodded trying to remember that

"right" We carried on with tomorrows homework before heading off to bed.

 **Next day~ (Switzerland!)**

"Morning Haruhi, Raven' looking up from the bliss that is my third coffee of the morning I nearlly burst out laughing. Standing infront of me was a pink haired Hitachiin

"Hikaru what the fuc-"

"-Morning Haruhi, Raven" Kaoru was blue

"not you too" my head slammed against my desk, They actually went that far

"Your hair" Looking to the side I could see Haruhi was shocked. Then again who wouldn't be.

"I had the most horrifying dream! I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink! I was so shocked I shot right out of my **own** bed and got on the phone right away' I watched as Kaoru began to sit down then fall on the floor. Obviously Hikaru pushed his chair out in annoyance. In respone Kaoru kicked Hikaru's chair out causing him to fall on the floor as well. This sparked an all out war between them both; chuckling everything and anything at each other. Staying clear of both Haru and me since Haruhi wasn't really involved and me because, well I would beat the crap out of both of them.

 **~Time skip~**

I left the training centre. The twins had been fighting all day. I was glad for the break since I only had morning lessons with them meaning I could concentrate on training. Haruhi was waiting for me out side of the woods. She didn't look happy.

"What's up Haru?"

"The twins" I looked at her to go on. She ran her fingers though her hair clearly frustrated with them

"They wont stop throwing stuff at each other, even at lunch- they started a food fight! Where were you at lunch?" I looked to the side

"I had to go help Ume, Reiko is starting to train her powers so he needs some help to control her and make sure no one comes in" I didn't mention the fact that I volunteered to help since I couldn't stand the twins at the moment.

We walked up the steps to music room three where there was a sign stating the club was closed for today. Ignoring it we walked in. Straight away a vase flew at my head, stepping out the way I pulled Haruhi behind me

"What the fuck guys" standing with my hands on my hips I glared at them

 **3rd POV**

Raven was pissed. At the sound of her voice the twins froze turning to look at her. Her hair had grown and was floating around her head. It was no longer the dye red, instead it was back to the original purple, red and brown; her eyes had turned red- not one but both- and the pressure in the room had increased- directed at the boys. When the twins sat this they both dropped to their knees and bowed their heads

"We're sorry you nearly got hit by a vase' the pressure increased monumentally before Haruhi placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, making her stop. Instead she walked over to her corner in the dark. As the pressure let off, all the boys let out the breath they hadn't realised they had been holding. Haruhi sat near Raven watching the guys- especailly the twins- while quietly talking with Raven:

"why did you do that?"

"Because they nearly hit me with a vase" Haruhi sighed

"they probably didn't mean to"

"Doesn't change the fact I nearly got hit though does it" she looked over at the twins. One of them had the Belzeneff curse doll; she was with Nekozawa when they bought it. Nekozawa was thrilled until Raven had told him to give them a fake. Even then he was happy he had sold something

"Haru, you need to step in, now" As the words left Raven's mouth Haruhi was already was already up and running towards them. She hit both of them on the head

"WILL YOU FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF! YOU GUYS BETTER MAKE UP OR I'LL NEVER LET YOU COME BACK AROUNF MY HOUSE" Raven grinned from the corner, they got her. Kyoya who had moved next to her chuckled slightly but only Raven heard it over the others

"Oh Hikaru, I'm sorry I said such horrible nasty things" Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist

"I'm sorry too Kaoru- I should have never said thoughts things to you, can you forgive me?"

"Always" they shared an embrace while Haruhi stood pale, looking at the curse doll in her hand. She couldn't feel any energy from it.

"It's fake- you guys didn't really mean it" she looked at Raven standing in the corner

"You knew as well" Raven held up her hands

"Descendants of Asmodeus- famous for being the sin of lust and their acting abilities. Lust can mean a number of things ; in this case a lust for attention or to win" Kyoya grabbed her hand smiling

"She's right you know" with that Haruhi sat down putting her head on the table. Tamaki wanted to do something but couldn't

"Cheer up Haru-Chan here have some cake!" Huni pushed a slice of sponge cake towards Haruhi when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see a girl standing there. Her dark hair was cut into layers which framed her face, wearing a simple dark dress

"Excuse me" Tamaki jumps into action

"What is it my dear? Are you lost? The host club isn't open today" the girl looked straight at him

"I'm not here for you, you idiot" Raven came out the dark and headed towards the girl

"It's alright Reiko I'm here- Haru! I've got to go help Ume alright?" Haruhi waved her hand while the rest of the club stood shocked. Raven walked out shutting the door behind her. Everyone turned to Kyoya for answers. Everyone but Huni who was still looking at the door where the girl had been

"That girl? Her name is Reiko Kanazuki class 1-D Raven has been helping out Nekozawa today and they are still not finished" Hikaru put his hand on his chin

"Come to think of it we did see Raven there before" Kaoru clicked his finger

" Oh yeah and she wasn't here at lunch" they all thought for a moment

"why did she call him Ume?" Haruhi shrugged before answering

"They go way back" the club shrugged before carrying on, the club finished in five minutes

"You go home first Kaoru I need to do somethings" Kaoru stood with his bag on his shoulder before nodding

"Alright"

 **Mori POV**

In the limo was Mitsukuni, Hikaru and I. Hikaru wanted to to come over for a while. First we dropped Mitsukuni off back home before continuing; Hikaru kept looking at me and biting his lip, I reached over and grabbed his chin pulling his lip down so he stopped biting it.

"Hikaru" I saw him shudder when I said his name

"Stop"

"w-what are you going to do if I don't" I smirked at him mushing his lip with my finger. His breathing increased as his face flushed. I slowly inched forward flicking between loking at his lips and into his longing filled eyes. Inch by inch I moved closer gripping his chin so he couldn't move. Before out lips touched I let go moving to open the door, We had arrived at my house. I stood up and looked at Hikaru as he exited the limo face slightly red and a small look of annoance on his face. I patted his head and walked in. Through the kitchen and straight to my room waving to a maid that I do not want to be disturbed; bowing her head in understanding she moved to the front of the door. My room was sound proof despite it's appearance. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room, draped in black silk. I walked straight to it, pulling Hikaru on first so he lay down. I loosened my tie while staring down at him. He tried to sit up but I lay on top of him in seconds, a hand either side of his head keeping him in place. Looking down int his eyes I could see theu desire and lust within them keeping him in place

"Mori I-"

"Takashi" He sat looking up with shock I leaned down and whispered in his ear

"Say it" he shuddered once again before whispering

"Takashi" I smiled before capturing his lips with mine, tasting his scent. He opened his mouth letting me in. Grabbing his hands I put them over his head like last time. My tongue explored the folds of his mouth it tasted sweet and spicy at the same time- a flavour I had been waiting to taste for so long. I broke apart biting his bottom lip as I went up before leaning down to his neck, slowly sucking and biting causing him to moan. One of my hands started to undo his top; button by button his chest became bare to my hands. His skin more silky than the bedding – his scent irresistible. I want it all. I want it now.

He took a sharp intake of breath as my hands covered his body my lips following the line down his chest stopping at each nipple where I played; feeling him harden against me. I went slower now moving onto the next one undoing his pants in the process. Sltroking him through the soft material of his boxers

"T- Takashi" I looked up to see Hikaru panting slightly

"P-please" I moved up from his chest to his lips capturing them with my own once again. My hand still stroking him. Suddenly I slipped my hand around him causing him to thrust up into my hand. He was panting heavy, his arms above his head, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes looking up at me, begging me to carry on. I started moving my hand up and down in a steady rhythm showing him the control I have over him. He tried to quicken the pace but my lips were back on his silencing him, quickening of my own accord, my moans and pants mixing with his to create a passionate melody. I released his lips moving to his ear

"sing for me" I bit his ear earning a bigger moan from him

"Takashi I-I-I'm about to come" I carried on with my pace before I felt him explode, moaning my name as he came, pulling on the covers of the bed I redid his pants. My hand coated with his juice. Lifting it up to my face I tasted it. My taste buds exploding on contact. I looked him in the eyes and continued to lap it up from my hand. By the end of it Hikaru took control kissing me instead, tasting my mouth which still had part of him in it. After the kiss I got up leaving him on the bed. He couldn't keep his eyes open. I grabbed my phone

Hikaru is asleep- M

That's fine, bring him out in half an hour if he isn't awake. I'm bringing the limo now- K

Alright- M

I looked towards the bed where Hikaru had passed out. He looked so peaceful there. I opened the bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Satoshi was sat at the table.

"Hey Tashi, have you told anyone that you have a true-blood who isn't Huni in the house?" I walked towards the fridge grabbing a can of ice-tea

"The maid knows"

"right, when is he leaving, we need to train" I looked at the time

"Soon" Satoshi nodded before walking out. After he left I finished my tea and went back to Hikaru. When I arrived he was still asleep. I re-buttoned his top and picked him up, taking him to his brother who was waiting outside

"Thanks Mori" I patted his head after I put Hikaru in the limo and watched as they drove away

 **Kaoru POV**

It hurt. It hurt so much to watch everyone else together. Hikaru lay on one side of the limo fast asleep. He moved before talking in his sleep, it was only a whisper but I could hear it

"Takashi" I felt a pang of envy in my chest. What is wrong with me? Why can't I find someone like everyone else? I sat looking out the window trying to push the thought out my head as we drove back home. I refuse to cry.

* * *

 **THAT TOOK AGES TO WRITE part of that was written in a cafe in Lazise- a town near where I was staying. I've been busy being a translator since my family were meant ot be learning the language but never did so Ive been pissed off about that. And then they have the audasity to question my Italian that I have been speaking! Hopefully next year I can come back without them since I will be 18 in June!**

 **MY POOR BABY KAORU ;-; I'M SORRY BUT I PROMISE I WILL CREATE YOU SOMEONE ASWELL OKAY?**

 **Anyway~ Review/Fav/follow!**


	19. Bitch please

**Bella Italia! Verona is stunning and I missed it since the last time I went which was three years ago! -.-**

 **Anyway~ Some of you may have noticed that I didn't include Renge in the last two chapters well, that's because I haven't actually introduced her into this story yet so here we go! Welcome to one of my most hated characters! It makes sense that I'm writing this while going through Paris right now xD**

 **Don't own OHSHC**

* * *

 **~Paris~**

Darkness. It surrounded her. The only light came from the screen adjacent to her seat. A character came on the screen. It was a Japanese dating sim game. The door cracked open letting in a line of light

"Miss, your father is home" no response

"Renge, come to dinner please"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So I had a great time in Japan, I dined with my work partner's family; I even got a photo for you, here look" he handed the photo to the girl sitting opposite him. When she suddenly gasped

"It's him... I will marry this boy!" she stood collecting all her stuff

"Remember what you said~ you only want me to be happy!" with that she was gone. Moments later a private jet is seen flying past the window its destination- Japan

 **~~Time skip~~ Japan~~**

 **Raven POV**

"so what you're saying is I have to stay in the clubroom even if I finish the accounting" I crossed my arms glaring at Kyoya.

"Precisely, if I have to put up with this, so do you"

"How about neither of us put up with it, how about we install cameras and go to the cafe across from campus, they do really good coffee you know" he sighed into the darkness that surrounded us, blocking us from the view of everybody in the clubroom. He hugged me from behind resting his head in the crook of my neck

"You know I'd love to join you but I have to stay in the clubroom so that Tamaki doesn't fuck everything up!" I rubbed his hair causing him to look me in the eye giving me the chance to kiss him.

We turned at the sound of the door opening, meaning he had to go into the light. Leaving me to watch from the shadows.

"GO AWAY YOU PHONEY" looking to the door my heart nearly stopped. Standing in the doorway looking in was a girl, long hair with part tied in a bow

"Who are you?" Haruhi stepped forward after the girl had finished insulting Tamaki to the point he went slow motion, instead of answering Haru she went straight to Kyoya

"Kyoya! It's me your wife Renge!" Kyoya stood shocked for a moment. I stood tense staring at the girl- now named Renge

"what?!" I didn't hear anything else as I walked out slamming the door behind me. I saw the vase across the hall shatter and heard another one further down. I need to get out of here before someone comes.

 **Haruhi POV**

turning to the sound of the door slamming I looked into the corner where Revy normally stayed, finding it empty. Looking at Kyoya he had blanched and looked shocked

"Well Kyoya looks like you've fucked up" he looked at me and then at the door truing to form words for what had just happened. He couldn't go after her because of Renge currently pulling him to a seat to explain:

"Kyoya is who I am going to marry. It was love at first sight. It was adorable when I watched you nursing the flowers when no one was looking and rescued that kitten out of the rain-" I looked at Kyoya who also looked confused

"-who also looks like the star of the sim Uki Doki Memorial-Miyabi Ichijo!"

"Uki-" the twins looked at eachother confusion evident on their face

"-Doki-"

"OTAKU!" Tamaki screamed while pointing at Renge. The twins looked at her facinated

"I've never seen one before" I walked towards Kyoya who was figurting, something he never does

"If you want to go- now would be the time, you know where to look" he nodded his head and walked out blending into the shadows at the same time. I created a fake version of him looking bored, anything it says comes striaght from Kyoya and the memories are transferred as well. I skill i had found out i possesed thanks to Revy.

"I never said we were engaged plus she is only transfering her feelings for a fictional character who presume looks simmilar to myself onto me" i hit my hand onto my palm

"Oh i see, so its like the psychodynamic's ego defense mechanisms"

"precisesly Haruhi"

 **Kyoya POV**

I'm such an idiot. Walking out of the clubroom i spot two vases that have been broken. I need to find Raven. I walk out of the campus and cross the road to the cafe, slightly panting from the running i just did. As predicted Raven is on the corner table with a coffee. Not her regular black with sugar. It's a caramel Latte, walking over i stand next to the seat opposite her

"Re, let me talk" she looked up with black eyes waiting for me to continue. I sit down in the seat

"I've never met that girl before. I also never agreed to marry her either. Her name is Renge and she is from Fance. Her Father is a partner of my father's business for the time being we have to put up with her, please?" she took a sip of her latte and looked at me

"No" that one word hit me like an arrow:

"What do you mean no?"

"What i mean is no, i refuse to put up with her therefore untill you tell her what's really happening i am not coming to the club alright? If you want to talk you come here or come to the training centre- text even" with that she finished her latte and stood. I grabbed her hand when she tried to walk past, standing and pulling her into a hug

"I only want you okay? I still want to see you" she sighed before pushing me back to look into my eyes

"After all this is finished organise a trip to a beach bring the whole host club i don't mind i juat want to be with you" i nodded my head understanding what she wanted before she walked out. Haruhi was waiting by the gates but walked towards her when she came out. I stood for a while watching her leave

"You know she only ever orders a caramel latte when she's annoyed- what ever you did, she's extremely jeleaous about it" i turned looking at the women behind the counter, the owner i presume

"how do you know that?" she chuckled slightly

"Me and her talk sometimes especially when she is like this, it helps sometimes" She shrugged

"What did she say?" i was interesed now. She walked over to Raven's table cleaning ip

"just that some stupid girl is going around calling her boyfriend the stupid girls' fiance" I crigned at the sight that Raven must have seen; must have looked really bad to her.

"Thank you I'm sure to make it up to her somehow" with that i walked out heading towards my limo outside of the school.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

'We need to get rid of her"

"Tamaki we can't- i have to keep her happy until i figure something out" it was morning, the club was here except from Raven wh didn't want to be here

"Hello~ I've brought some home made cookies for you all" Renge walked into the room

"See? She is amazing, she even made us cookies a very feminine thing to do!" she turned to Tamaki

"Shut up you phoney, these aren't for you " she looked at me and smiled

"i made them for you Kyoya, they maybe a bit burnt but i already know what you're going to say" she sighed. I took one and looked at the charred object in my hand and turned away

"No thanks, not hungry" with that i walked out the room

~~~ **Timeywhimy Skip! ~~~**

 **Raven POV**

It's been almost a week since I've been to the host club. My time has been split between helping Reiko, training and reading in the cafe.

"Raven, pay attention!" i moved my head as a knife came whizzing past flipping over i landed in the water changing to flow with the water my body became invisible. Climbing out i ran into the forest once again becoming visible

"Raven! Not that way!" i bust into the cleaning to find Huni holding onto Haruhi and Mori standing looking at me"

"What the fuck guys" I looked up and saw a film crew headed by Renge. Huni turned when he heard my voice and ran towards me

"Renge wanted to make a movie and change out characters because we were lukewarm and i can't be mean to Haru-chan so she shouted at me" i held him, tensing slightly when he finished.

"Raven" turning my head I saw Luke standing where i had come out

"It's okay, I'll be back later let me just sort this out" he nodded and walked back into the shadows were no doubt him and Indi were watching from.

"And Who are you?" turning at the annoying voice i had too look down. Renge stood a head shorter than me, i looked her up and down

"Who the fuck do you think YOU are? I could snap your neck right now from what I've heard from Huni. Who do you think you are to shout at him and try and change his character? Change ANY of their characters-" i took a step closer to her and watched her flinch, eyes widening in shock. Anger was rolling off me in waves now "- feel lucky you're not dead right now" opened her mouth a few times before being able to form words

"w-who are y-you" Huni let go of me so i walked over to Kyoya wrapping my arms around him

"I don't know, who am I Kyo?" he put his hand on my waist

"Re, you have incredable timing, I was about to call you about later" i could see Renge out the corner of my eye walking towards me about to grab my arm

"You touch me and you fucking die bitch, understand this- he is NOT yours. He is _mine"_ she stood frozen, her mouth open looking between Kyoya and I before walking off. Kyoya nuzzled my neck

"You probably shouldn't have done that"

"oh well" moments later she was back with two guys claiming they were here to help with the movie, to replace Huni and Mori.

"Are you going to tell her?" i looked up at Kyoya.

"I have to tell her today anyway" there was a crash, Within seconds i was were Haruhi had gone with Renge and the two guys. She was sitting on the floor Renge standing above her. My anger sky rocketed but someone grabbed me, pulling me into the shadows

"Fucking hell, let. Me. Go."

"No" Kyoya had his hands around me, holding me back:

"Let Tamaki deal with this" i was still pissed. Flipping him off of me so he landed on the floor i walked back towards the training, punching a tree, leaving a hole in the bark.

"Let's get on with this" We started again with the course laid out for me.

 **~~Time skip- end of extra training~~**

Walking out i spotted Kyoya standing by the door

"It's done lets go" I walked out not talking to him, instead i sent Haru a message

You Alright?- R

Yeah, My contact fell out when i hit the wall- Haru

Nobody saw did they? Your eye? I want to kill her- R

It's alright! My eye was still brown. Kyoya nearly did, he deffo told her off and to stop pestering him so all gd- Haru

I shut my phone and looked at him; he had been silent the whole way, sighing i grabbed his hand pulling him closer to him

"Re, I'm sorry about before okay? It;s hust Tamaki had to show he can protect her and you need to let him, you can't protect her forever"

 _You can't protect her forever you know_ I tightened my fist at the memory

"I know but i still don't like it, or her" he pulled me into his arms

"It doesn't matter anymore i think we both made it pretty clear she needs to stay away and she will leave me along but she it still going to be here okay?" sighing i nodded. I've been doing that alot recently, sighing. We carried on walkking towards the cafe.

"Welcome!"

"hey June, two black Americanos with sugar"

"right away" i went to sit down with Kyoya, June would bring them over when she was done

"So, I'm your am I?" i stiffened and looked at him

"No" he smiled and raised an eyebrow

"Jeleaous?"

"No"

"Not what i heard, I heard you were jeleaous because someone was trying to steal your Boyfriend" I couldn't help the blush that came on my face. At that time June came over carrying our coffees and chuckling. She winked at me and wnet back behind the counter i loked at my coffee before replying

"That's what you are right? You're okay with that?" I risked a glance up to Kyoya smiling with cheeks slightly red

"Of course I'm okay with it in fact-" he reached for my hand bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it "-i am thrilled about it Re" i smiled at him and began to laugh. After a minute he joined in too, we sat there laughing before finallt carming down and drinking our coffee

"Do you want to stay round tonight?" i looked up and saw him smiling

"I'd love too"

"That means we have to go shopping before we go since it's my turn okay?" he nodded so i got my phone out:

Stopping by the storw since my turn to cook- anything you want? -R

Extra, Tama staying round- Haru

S is Kyoya- R

i put my phone away and stood up. Was wearing jeans and a green top, my hair was still blonde since i hadn't bothered to do anything with it since it was the end of the school day and all my stuff was in my school bag that Kyoya had. Pulling out my purse i walked up to the counter to pay for the coffee

"You know, not one pair who walks in looks as in love as you two do you know" I went red as she smiled

"T-Thanks i guess" I walked out with Kyoya after taking back my bag. He had changed into jeans and a white T-shirt and jacket. We walked holding hands to the store where i bought enough to feed us all.

 **Haruhi POV (Pen runing out ;-; )**

Tamaki hugged me from behind while i stood by the kettle, waiting for it to boil

" I was so worried and angry when i saw youu like that" he tightened his grip

"I want to protect you" I touched his arm making him look at me

"It's okay, you did- you came at the right time, that's what matters" i kissed his nose and turned to get a cup out of the cupboard. My chin was brought back around and Tamaki kissed me slowly. Savering the moment. I twisted in his arms. Wrapping mine around his neck, pulling him down closer. He grabbed my hips bringing our bodies closer. Our breathing became syncronised and the passion increased ten fold. Our tongues clashing together in a dance for domanance. The doorbell rang startling us both. I walked towards the door and loked to see Raven standing with Kyoya on the other side. I yanked the door open

"What the fuck Revy! You have a fucking key!"

"Yeah but i didn't want to walk in on you two- dont try and deny it your face is red and your breathing has changed" I hit my head on the door and walked in, they followed and Kyoya shut the door.

 **SHITT- MY PEN HAS RUN OUT GUYS 55 PAGES OF WRITING AND IT GIVES UP WHAT A DICK**

 **I totally didn't steal my little sister's pen to cary on writing**

"Your turn Revy- make it good" I shouted to the kitchen

"Don't I always?" she shouted back. I laughed and sat with Tamaki watching the evening news.

 **Raven POV**

I stood with Kyoya in the kitchen. He was watching me make the food. We had agreed on a hotpot in the store so I was just sorting everything out and at the same time i was making a coffee

"You know I could have made the coffee while you sorted the ingredients out" Kyoya stood with his arms folded, his coffee next to him on the counter

"Yeah but i always do it so it's a habit now" I reached for the seasoning for the chicken and the beef seasoning; cutting them into bitesize pieces i garnished three ofthe four sides because putting them in the pan. Next i slicked some of the chicken rolling them in seasoning and seasom eseeds. I turned to more the beef and chicken but Kyoya was already doing it

"So you have cooked before"

"As a child i would watch the cook that and the fact that Tamaki wanted it once so I had to make it" I laughed while washing my hands of the chicken juices before moving on to the vegetables. Carrots, spring onions, bean stralk and there was something else

"Ne, Kyoya what vegetables do you like in a hotpot?"

"Hm Carrots, beanstalk and red pepper

"That's it! Mushroooms and red pepper! I knew there was something else" i heard chuckles as i prepared the vegetabls I shoted into the livingroom

"Haruhi, table!"

"Alright!" I heard shuffling as she sorted the table out for dinner. I checked the meat and vegetables once more. Adding seasoning when necessary:

"Done" i took everything in and we ate

"Wow this is delicious!"

"You've done it this time"

"Kyoya helped" i turned to him who sat shaking his head

"No, i just turned the meat you did everything else" i looked down and saw the Kanji for "wood" written there; nodding i watched as it disappeared.

 **~~~ Time Skip~~**

'Going out for a bit okay? Can you stay here it's very important" Kyoya looked up and noded before going back to his book

"sure thing" i kissed him and went to tell Haruhi

"where are you going?"

"woods" she nodded her head

"Tell me later okay?" i nodded and left her with a rather confused Tamaki. I ran to the woods; only when no one is around he appears

"So you got my message" turning i found myself face to face with the one and only Lucifer

"yep, what do you want?" Next thing i knew all i could smell was Roses meaning Azrael was here as well.

"it's about the ball"

"what about it?"

"You need to choose a date, and Haruhi it can be anything- human, half-blood or a true-blood"

"I'll make this easy for you- son of Mammon Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi will choose Tamaki Souh who I am guessing is human from what I've heard" They shared a look before turning back at me

"What is he not?" they shake thier heads

"He is half-human but we dont know what else then again he has no idea either, we need to track down his mother to find out what he is" I nodded

"I swear on the code not to mention anything until a time in which I find it necessary" The nodded again before Azrael looked at Lucifer who turned and walked back

"Raven, I need you to get Haruhi to train. She needs it. Soon her seal will be a third open meaning something will happen and I think you know what it is" I looked at him shocked

"You have to talk to Lucifer. She can train with me Indi and Luke but Ryoji can't know" he nodded before smiling

"You know, I really want to talk to talk to her at some point- It's been so long" i nodded

"Keep an eye on her, we will be going to Nekozawa's private beach soon, try and talk to her then" He noodded and walked away; turning back:

"That's all we'll speak again soon" with that black wings, spread open and he took off into the night leaving just me and Lucifer behind

"I saw what you did the other week, changing the pressure- minipulating the elements. It means your bindling is nearly half off. When you feel a large about come off go to Karuizawa and stay there for a week. Don't go near humans or half-bloods" i nodded and turned around

"It's a good chocie- Kyoya you guys go well together, I've seen it in the cafe even Mammon agrees" i nodded once again and walked away running once i was out of the woods. A smile on my face. I got home and went straight to Haruhi putting up a barrier so that Tamaki had to go to Kyoya

"How did it go?"

"Well, we now have dates for the ball; yours is Tamaki and mine is Kyoya- by the way Dad and Mammon approves of us being together" she smiled and laughed

"that's great! But there's something else isn't there?" i nodded

"We're going to the beach soon"

* * *

 **End of chapter! And end of my daylight :( driving throught Paris on the way to the eurotunnel to go home :(**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Want to make it longer but alas no daylight and just about out of steam x(**

 **been in this car for around 12 hours already ;-; with no music, DVD player BUT good news!**

 **I have my brother watching Ouran right now :D**

 **He laughs at me when the opening theme comes because I know it it all and can even time it to the video right**

 **63 pages written.**

 **Rainbow: I know I feel terrible and I thought what the hell let's try that pair- hopefully in the next few chapters I can introduce the character; they are coming from the start of an idea for a story I wrote at the beginning of the year in the notebook I took with me and hopefully it will work out!**

 **Review/Fav/follow!**


	20. Trigger

**Chapter 20! Yay! I wanted to write so that's what I did but I would appreciate if you guys could review- any review is a good review! Violence triggers in this.**

 **Dont own OHSHC**

* * *

"So why did we come to Okinawa?" the twins got out of the limo which had brought them. The twins were wearing vest tops, Kaoru was wearing black shorts with a purple strip down either side and Hikaru was wearing black shorts with red strips down the side

"Because Nekozawa was kind enough to let us borrow his private beach for a few days" Kyoya was out next wearing a white shirt and shorts.

"Yeah Ume agreed to it as long as we tidy up after ourselves" Raven was out next, she had her hair long and brown. She wore black shorts with a white vest top and a pendent which isn't normally visible to others and was still a mystery to everybody. She pulled out her bag and stood to the side to let the others out. Next it was Haurhi, then Huni and Mori followed by Tamaki who came out last

"Right"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Huni started running to the sand with Mori in tow. The twins sweat dropped

"Why couldn't we have gone to the Caribbean-

"- yeah, or Fiji?" they looked at eachother

"Because we are here so shut the fuck up and deal with it" Raven glared at them and they shut up, choosing to walk to the beach. Tamaki had gone with Haruhi onto the beach leaving only Raven and Kyoya behind

"Thanks for doing this Kyo"

"You were the one who got the location, not me- I'm just sorry that Haruhi has to dress as a boy since the guests are coming too"

Yeah but they are only staying here until 4pm we have two days after that as well" He tilted his head to the side before nodding.

" I guess you're right" they walked to the others on the beach, waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Welcome!"

 **~~Time Skip~~**

 **Raven POV**

"Who are you?" I looked up from my book which was really good while waiting for Haruhi to come back. I forced a smile while the girls in front of me glared

"We've never seen you before" I tilted my head in amusement

"Well of course you wouldn't have, I don't go to Ouran"

"Then why are you here?"

"Yeah members and guests of the host club only" I felt my smile falter before I put my book down and stood up, slightly taller than the girls in front of me. Although there was a smile on my face im sure my eyes showed other emotions, violent ones which caused the girls to hold their breath

"Well I'm here because I was invited. I'm Haruhi's cousin so if you have a problem with that you can fucking deal with it because I don't give a shit about your stupid club. Or about you, so excuse me I want to go find someone intelligent to talk to since you obviously aren't" I turned away from their shocked faces. The one who talked first spoke again

"Bitch" stopping I turned my head to look back at them

"I know" with that I walked away into the woods near the beach's edge where I could see everything. I climbed a tree for a better view when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello~?"

"Be careful, something is going to happen" my muscles tensed while I scanned the trees and the beach for anything

"Alright Ume thanks for the heads up" I closed the phone ending the call. I made sure I had my knives on me

 **Haruhi POV**

I got back and Raven was gone, instead three of my regulars were standing near the towels

"Hello ladies, do you know where the girl who was here went?" they turned at my voice and smiled

"She said she had to go do something"

Yeah she said she would see you later" It didn't sound like something Revy would do but I couldn't question the guests

"Alright then"

"um Haruhi? Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" I looked at the sea and then back at the girls

"Erm no, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance"

"Well if you're not going to swim would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?"

"But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on why not show them off?" the girls ran off into the ocean with smiles on their faces. I got out my phone and text Raven

Where have you gone? -Ha

just looking at the view- R

Alright be careful though- Ha

Rodger- R

I put my phone away and went to have fun collecting shellfish for dinner tonight

 **~~Time skip AGAIN~~**

 **Raven POV**

I climbed down from the tree after the girls had left when I heard something moving towards the rocks near by where the last of the girls had been

"Are you sure they are here?"

"Positive can you not feel it?" I froze. They were talking about me and Haruhi. I have to take them out before they got any closer or found Haruhi. Instead they found the last of the girls on the beach.

"Looky what we have here, some pretty girls" I did the only thing I could do, I changed to look like Haruhi, materialised a bucket of shell fish and chucked them at the guys who let go of the girls

"You little punk!"

"Go!" the girls ran down to the beach. I turned back to the guys, changing back to how I looked. They gasped

"A little deamon told me you were looking for me, is that right?" they chuckled before moving forward but stopped when Haruhi appeared next to me, I suppressed her aura so they wouldn't know it was her.

"What are you doing? You guys shouldn't be here" one went for her but I was quicker, I grabbed his hand and twisted breaking his arm and pushing him back. Haruhi walked forward and one guy grabbed her. I had to make it look like I wasn't interested in her- or him- while he dangled him off the edge of the cliff. I turned and released his spirit energy which I had been suppressing; as the guys fingers left Haruhi's shirt Haruhi made eye contact with me

"NOW" he went off the edge before swooping back up, her hair was longer and the original black, brown and red and her eyes. One was black and the other was grey. From her back was a pair of ebony wings holding her up in the air. Turning around I stood and saw the guys coming up the rock face, when they saw Haruhi they stood looking shocked at her appearance. I didn't have time to register since one of the guys injected me with something before pulling me off, everything was going blurry rather quickly

"Oh shit" I blacked out after that.

 **Haruhi POV**

I looked at the guys who were coming up the rock face towards me. I landed in front of them. Each one looked shocked and slightly pale when they saw me.

"Guys, I-I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you" I looked at Tamaki who looked the hurt the most. I had lied I know but I had too. I looked at Kyoya who was the only one who didn't looked shocked, I looked at him in confusion before Tamaki looked at him in confusion as well.

"Did, did you know?" he looked at Tamaki before answering

"I had an idea, but I wasn't completely certain" I looked around then noticing that the guys had gone

"And you didn't think to say anything?! Why would you!"

"Guys where have the others gone" I looked around and as panic set in

"I didn't have the right to speculate something this big! It would have caused complete chaos!"

"Where's Revy" Tamaki moved closer to Kyoya, grabbing his top in a fist

"Still I'm your best friend! And you didn't say anything! Hell, she is my girlfriend and you still didn't say anything!"

"SHUT UP! It doesn't matter right now! Raven isn't here and neither are they guys who were here!" Kyoya looked at me with his eyes slightly wide before looking around like the rest of them. I grabbed my phone and called Raven. No answer.

"Shit" I ran towards the trees before someone grabbed my arm.

"You can't if they were after Raven they'll be after you next" I turned and looked at Mori who had grabbed me. He pulled me back

"No! We have to find her!" I tried pulling out of his grip but he was strong. Much stronger than me.

"Please Mori! I need to find her! You have to understand if anything happens to her!" I stopped talking as tears spilled from my eyes. They all walked me to the house we were staying at and locked me in.

"You must understand we can't risk them getting you too" I bang on the door until I felt them leave the house.

 **Kyoya POV**

 _shit. Shitshitshitshit._ Where is she? Why didn't I notice before? Damn it!

"We need to find her" everyone nodded before moving out, all but Mori since he had to stay behind for Haruhi's safety. We searched the whole area but couldn't find anything. I walked away from the group and was met with a man in his twenties. He had Red, brown and purple hair cut short, his eyes red and black. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white t shirt with dark jeans.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know? Jeez Mammon wont be happy, then again- it's not often that you guys get to see us royals" I stood thinking for a moment before it clicked

"Lucifer" he smiled and nodded

"You need to find her before she kills everyone; if they start to remove her binding to quickly with the method they have it can be disastrous" I nodded

"But where is she? Where has she gone?" he pulled out a phone before answering it, he listened for a moment before closing it

"In an abandoned house 2 miles from here, only you can go in undetected understand? Send them all back; Haruhi is going to need Tamaki if they do manage to release some of her energy" I stood confused for a moment before pulling out my phone, when I looked up he was gone. I called the guys and told them the news and that they need to go back and distract Haruhi. They understood and went back. Me I started running to the abandoned house. To Raven.

 **Raven POV**

My head hurt.

"Ouch" I turned and looked around, someone had tied me to a table. Bad move.

"Morning Princess, glad you're awake finally" turning to the side I looked to see a guy in his late thirties. He obviously felt powerful since he had the balls to call me 'princess' plus he didn't have any weapons on him. I've seen him before. He was the one who killed my mother 10 years ago. i put on a bored look to mask my anger.

"Are you? I didn't know you guys were into kidnapping nowadays, I thought it was just murdering innocent women" he walked closer to me

"They weren't innocent- they gave birth to filthy daemons like you"

"Ouch, that would have hurt if I gave a shit about your opinion" he smirked before slapping my face and stepping back. He started muttering a unbinding curse. I felt the power swelling up. Everything in the room went red as I felt anger swell up. HE does not have the right to try and release me. I felt the lightening and the rain before it feel. I sent an apology to Haruhi before I made it pour. Snapping the rope I stepped away from the wall and walked towards the guy who was in the middle. I pulled him up against the wall by his throat as I grabbed one of my knives and chucked it at the guy who walked through the door. He fell instantly. I turned my attention back to the guy who I had by the throat.

"Now who's feeling powerful?" I moved the pressure in the room so that it kept him in place and went to stand in the centre of the room

"By the power of the Royal family, grand Princess of Hell Ravianna Satari-Lucif of the Dragahlaepulfamia line, only heir to the grand Prince Lucifer N. Dragahlaepulfamia I send you to ninth ring hell where you will suffer for eternity for multiple offences to the royal families" At this point his eyes were wide with shock and he was shaking profoundly. I ignore this and made the final bind

"recedemus" with that he disappeared before me a crack of lightening covering his pained scream, slowly I moved over to the door and open it, grabbing my knives from my body I descended the stairs to more people. I smirked before walking in

 **Kyoya POV**

It was raining too much to be natural, a loud crack of lightening hit the building covering the sound of screaming from inside. I walked in and was met with a shocking sight. Raven was standing in the middle of the room next to a guy, the pressure in the room was different so that the five men that were by the walls couldn't move. In her hand was a blood cover knife and by her feet was three bodies. The guys from earlier each had their throat slit, blood staining the floor beneath them and the clothes that Raven was wearing. Her hair was long and it's natural colours. Her eyes were black and red. And from her back. Were two scarlet wings. I had never seen such beautiful wings in my life. She was walking around the guy, who was shaking and crying silently begging to be let go.

"Re, enough" I walked up to her as she turned to me, smiling

"Just in time Kyo! The show just ended!" with that she bowed and grabbed my hand leaving the guys in the room where they were. At the door she turned and looked at them

"If any of you even think of hunting again it wont just be me you will be answering too, you have been warned" with that she shut the door and stood in the rain where there was a man standing in the rain, she looked at him and smiled

"Sorry for the mess- they asked for it" he nodded his head

"You saved me the trouble for one of them though and thank you- for saving Haru" she nodded her head and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder

"I had to do something and I'm glad it was me and not her otherwise there would be a lot more blood shed and not by her" he smiled and ruffled her hair before touching her wings

"I haven't seen this in a while, Luc doesn't like having them out" she turned looking at her wings as if only seeing them for the first time

"Shit, it's close- isn't it?" she looked at him and he frowned while nodding. He grabbed her hand momentarily

"very, make the next one worth it" she nodded before turning back to me

"Kyo! Don't just stand there come say hi to Azrael" I opened my mouth as the guy waved at me. I was confused about what they were talking about. He said something to Raven before going into the building. She grabbed my hand and next thing I know we were outside of Nekozawa's beach house where she made us wait, sitting outside so she could sort everything out. the blood, her knives, her hair, her eyes and most importantly her wings.

* * *

 **So leaving it there for you lovely people WHO NEED TO REVIEW. Please. Been listening to Set If Off- I'd rather drown while writing this! Anyway~ what do you think?**

 **Translation**

 **recedemus – be gone (Latin)**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


	21. A new Rose to bloom

**My family distracted me while I was thinking about this chapter so now difficulties :/ thanks for the single review I received from Medieval x) good call by the way, I'll give you credit at the end okay? I feel like the start is a bit rushed :L**

 **I dont own OHSHC**

* * *

 **Kaoru POV**

Three weeks have past since the incident at the beach. Everyone is more together. It makes me sick. I watch as the last guest leaves for the day before I felt a presence next to me. The shadows seemed to gather closer, hauntingly.

"You're acting strange" I turned and looked at everyone who were watching myself and Raven. That one statement attracts everyone as if they know that this could be the moment they have been waiting for

"I'm not"

"That's bullshit Kaoru, I know there is something up! Stop being so stupid and say something!" I looked at Hikaru who had been shouting. Behind him was Mori. Looking around I noticed it. Tamaki was next to Haruhi; Mori near Hikaru and Kyoya standing next to Raven. And I was standing with nobody. I clenched my fists, anger clouding my motifs.

"This... I'm sick of this! You all look happy together! And I'm just here with nobody. Nobody like you guys I'm like a seventh wheel in here! I'm sick of it all" I hit the wall next to me and look down as everyone stood silent at my out burst.

"Ka-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it" I grabbed my bag and practically run out of the music room, out of the school into the heavy rain outside. I opened the door to the limo, shutting it I knocked on the drivers window

"Take me home" I felt the car start to move and looked out of the window. I did it. I finally said what was on my mind. I sat shaking for a few moments, feeling the anger slowly leave my system.

Arriving back at the house I quickly changed before anyone came looking for me. Grabbing some money I turned my phone off and grabbed a coat. Walking down the stairs I shouted to the maids

"I'm going out!" one appeared next to the door bowing to me:

"Please take this with you Master" The maid handed me an umbrella, which I took before walking out of the house and down the street. I need to walk. Anywhere. Just, see where my feet take me.

 **POV**

The sky was clouded outside the restaurant, showing signs of a heavy shower"Hinata, I'm moving you to Ouran. You need to make friends plus there is a better training centre, more people like us and the ball is coming up in just over 8 months. Find a date" Looking at person across from me I smiled before replying and nodding.

"I don't mind, I understand" This man was my father, him and my mother had divorced five years ago splitting our family. I was the only one my father wanted to keep out of the four children he had. I still don't understand why. I don't mind. I repeated it in my head trying to make it true. I stood before walking out of the restaurant. I walk at a brisk pace trying to get away head down but searching for some where to hide.

For the past three months I have been toyed with by a human, claiming he loved me and wanted me. My 'friends' were no better:

 _If you don't kill yourself I will do it for you_

 _why are you still here?_

 _No one likes you, you have annoyed everyone since you got here_

 _filth daemon, go drown_

 _Why is your hair toughs colours? It looks stupid_

 _No, I don't like her, it's just fun you know? Raising her hopes that someone would actually love that filth._

I told myself I would be fine and move on... but it's hard than you think. Quickening my pace as the tears start to fall, anxiety gripping my heart like a vice. It took all I could do not to stop breathing and give in. I run down an empty street that leads to a disused part of the river when my phone starts to ring. I check the caller ID. My mother. I turn off my phone not wanting to talk to anybody. I look up as the first droplets of rain started to descend to the earth and slowly walked down to river s' edge, sitting down as my tears start to mix with the rain. My emotions went wild causing the rain to fall harder and the river to run faster. I don't know how long I sat there before I felt the rain stop, looking up I was met with Auburn coloured eyes.

 **Kaoru POV**

Standing against a wall I looked up at the rain before watching as a girl ran past, tears clear in her eyes as the rain continued, but not around her. She was completely dry in this storm. I followed her down an alley where she ran out to the river. Her long dark purple hair had flicks of hot pink and dark blue in it. Falling softly down to her waist. It was beautiful. She wore jeans and a white tank top with a leather jacket over the top. It brought out her body shape modesty and stylishly. I watched as she looked to the sky when finally the rain started falling on her, lightly at first before releasing the whole tempest. She walked to the edge of the river where she sat down. The rain became harder and the river began to rush quicker. Something told me it was her doing. I walked down and stood over her, keeping the rain off of her. She must have felt it since she looked up. I was met with the most amazing purple eyes. They were a mix between dark purple and blue only noticeable if you were really looking and in them were tears. I felt a pang in my chest looking at her.

"Are you alright?" She smiled shaking her head and my heart nearly broke. I wanted to protect this girl.

"Not even a little bit" she whispered as fresh tears made their way down her face. Stood shocked for a moment before sitting down next to her on the wet ground slowly putting my arms around her I pulled her over and wrapped her in a hug- she was freezing cold. I wrapped my coat around us both and sat with her for a few minutes while she calmed down. I whispered to her

"Better?"

 **Hinata POV**

His voice was like caramel. I looked up finally done with the tears. Warmth. My body wasn't cold as I felt inside. I was wrapped in a pitch black coat which he still wore meaning we were sitting very close together. I looked into his face. His hair was a mixture of auburn, blonde and a small amount of red. A true-blood. He had golden eyes that were swirled with specks of black and swimming with memories and secrets. These eyes captivated me and at the same time sent warning bells off in a dark forgotten part of my memories. I nodded not trusting my voice. I looked around and the rain was still pouring down. I tried to stand up but he stopped me.

"Let's go to a cafe I know alright?" I nodded my head. I would follow him anywhere. We stood and he kept hold of my hand, walking with me to a little cafe on the second floor of a building, hidden by the façade of being an office block. Walking in I was met with the familiar scent of hot chocolate and coffee. I smiled at the scent. The cafe was small but cosey with slightly dark colours which was nice- it had free wifi which is a buoness. While looking around I noticed him watching me with a slight blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face

"Hello, I'll have a Caramel hot chocolate with a dash of white chocolate please-" he turned to me

"What do you want? My treat" I looked at the board. I didn't need to since I already knew what I wanted.

"I'll have the same but with extra caramel please" The worker smiled as he payed before walking over to a table near a heater. I sat down opposite him. He was watching me. I stared back at him, making my eyes flash red, he smiled before doing the same. I started laughing and he joined in. The hot chocolates arrived. I took a sip and closed my eyes to the sensation of the silky liquid making its way into my system.

"So I'm not going to ask about earlier since I don't think you want to talk about it-" I nodded my head

"- so instead, What is your name?" I looked at him. Searching his face I found no bad intentions

"Hinata, and you?"

"Kaoru" I nodded and smiled

"School and year?"

"Transferring school, not sure what class yet but first year" he nodded, taking a drink

"Ouran Academy, class 1-A" he was in the school father mentioned earlier.

"Family?" I flinched at his question before whispering

"Penemuel and Bernael" his eyes widened slightly. Before answering, awe evident in his voice

"Asmodeus" I nodded.

"My family isn't something to be impressed with you know" he shock his head at my answer

"I know I just never though it was true, rumours said they had three children- all were powerless before they separated. It was my turn to shake my head. I knew that my siblings were powerless but I certainly was not.

"Can we drop this topic?"

"Alright then, favourite animal" I giggled at his question

"Grey wolf"

" Snake"

"Favourite band?"

"But there are so many! Fall Out Boy, Panic at the disco, all time low, set it off and so many more!"

he chuckled at me

"I like all toughs bands"

"No way, you listen to English speaking bands?" to prove the point he started speaking English

" _Of course, why wouldn't I? I like the new album from Fall Out boy- American psycho/beauty but set it off have many great songs"_ I laughed at him before holding up my hands

"Alright I get it! My favourite from that album is Novocaine and then Nightmare by set it off" he smiled, smirking slightly

"I've seen both live" My eyes widened in shock

"No way" he nodded before taking a drink.

"fuck sake" he laughed at me as I drank the last of the hot chocolate in my cup. I felt warmer and happier now. I stood at the same time he did while walking out it had stopped raining so I started walking one way before I felt him grab my arm

"Wait, when will I see you again?" I turned smirking at him before winking

"Really soon, Kaoru" with that I walked away from him there standing looking confused. I laughed. Smiling like I haven't in years. I opened the door to my apartment and put everything down. I walked into the living room.

"Hey Glitter" My cat was curled up on the seat and opened one eye when I spoke. I lived alone since my father didn't want to risk me being exposed to everyone. I looked around before stripping down and walking into the shower, the water cascaded down my body- across the scares that hugged some parts of my body. The water was warm and relaxing as I washed myself, reflecting back on what had happened today. I walked out of the shower and went into my bedroom

"Midnight, get off- I want to go to sleep" my other cat was sprawled out on my pillow. It moved when I came in cuddling up to me as I climbed into bed. The last thought in my head after I set my alarm for 7:00 was of the guy I met today. Kaoru.

 **Kaoru POV**

Walking home I couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. What did she mean she would see me soon? Who exactly was she? Why did I want to see her again? Walking into the house I was nearly tackled by Hikaru

"Where the hell have you been! We've all been trying to get hold of you since I got home and you were gone! The maid said you had gone out but you wouldn't answer your phone!" I patted his head and covered his mouth getting him to shut up

"I went out, my phone is dead- I'm tired I want to go to sleep" With that I walked past him and up the stairs taking all my stuff with my I walked into my bathroom where I got into the shower, putting it fully on hot. I wanted to know more about Hinata. A thought struck me. She said she was transferring schools. I hit my head on the tiles when I realised she never said where she was transferring too.

"fuck" I got out the shower and walked into my bedroom where Hikaru sat on the edge of my bed

"Kaoru I'm sorry. I didn't realise we were hurting you so much. None of us did I-"

"-Hika, It's okay but seriously I'm really tired, let me go to sleep" he opened and closed his mouth before nodding before standing and walking out, leaving me alone. I climbed into bed with questions in my head. Most unanswered.

 **~~Time skip- next day~ Hinata POV**

' _I never let people in, and I have you too remind me why, so baby burn the bitch down I never want to cross that bridge agai-'_ I clicked dismiss on my phone and turned over in bed. I dislike mornings

Five minutes later I felt two paws on my face waking me up.

"Oh shit, new school today" I jumped out of bed, sending the cat onto the floor, I shouted an apology as I jumped into the shower. Within ten minutes I was out of the shower with a cup of coffee in hand. I walked up to the bag which was delivered yesterday, I unzipped it half way before zipping it back up. I grabbed my phone and sent a text

Not wearing it- Hinata

Fine, get the one out of your wardrobe-D

I looked at my phone in confusion, other one? I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it smirking at the uniform in there. It had a periwinkle blazer with a black skirt and white shirt. It came with a red bow and the Ouran Academy crest was on the blazer pocket. It didn't come with shoes so I chose a pair of black doc Martians and picked up my bag. I put everything I would need in it before locking up, having to go back in because I had forgotten to feed the cats. Again. Walking towards the school I stopped at the gate.

"Are you fucking serious?" the building was pink. I noticed to people by the gate. Both were dressed as boys and looking at me. One had short brown hair with brown eyes and the other had dye red hair with lighter brown eyes. The red haired one spoke

"I like her already" the other one hit them

"Revy" she shrugged

"Excuse me where is the office" they turned and looked at me. The one called Revy had a coffee cup in her-his- hand.

"Come on we'll show you; I'm Haruhi and this is Raven" I nodded to them both

"Hinata" I walked into the building and was met with the receptionist

"Ah! Hinata Moto- here is your schedule. Your class is 1-D. Haruhi will show you" I nodded my thanks before walking out with the two. They walked me to my classroom before leaving.

"See you around Hinata" Haruhi left first leaving me with Raven who was staring at me while finishing her coffee. Her eyes flashed red and black, so I flashed mine black and gold. She nodded her head.

"There is a cafe across the road, they do really good drinks." I nodded before saying good bye. I walked into the class where the the teacher made me introduce myself to the class

"Hello, My name is Hinata- nice to meet you" He waved me to go sit by someone called Reiko who sat in the back.

"Hello" I smiled at her, she smiled back before replying in a whisper since class had started

"Hello Hinata- true-blood, Im Reiko- Warlock. I think we should be friends?" I nodded my head.

"Sure" This was the second warlock I have met in my life and I could see no bad intentions like Kaoru. Kaoru! He was in class 1-A. Should I try and find him? No, I should make friends. But I have so many already- Raven, Reiko, Kaoru. I could try? Classes was over too soon meaning it was lunch before I knew it.

"You shouldn't be friends with Her. You might catch something" Looking up a group of girls were standing in front of my desk.

"Yeah, you're better off being friends with us." some of the girls nodded in agreement. I stood up and grabbed Reiko's hand before looking them dead in the eyes

"No thanks, I think I like Reiko more than you're attitudes already" I smiled and walked out with Reiko behind me. Turning when we got into the hall I saw Reiko was smiling

"That's one of the only times someone has stood up for me, thank you" I squeezed her hand before looking around

"Urm, where is the cafeteria? I forgot to get some food this morning and I'm new, so help?" She let go of my hand and showed me towards the cafeteria. We talked about everything, but mostly about magic and the black magic club

"So the proper way is to draw a circle in your mind? I'll have to try that" she nodded before falling over something. Looking down it was a pink rabbit.

"Are you alright?" Reiko sat on the floor for a moment before someone walked up to her

"I'm so sorry! Usa-chan is as well; I didn't realise she had fallen" Tears started to well up in his eyes

"Can you forgive me?" Reiko sat looking at him from the floor, she nodded her head before he helped her stand up. He grabbed the bunny and waved goodbye before walking off round the corner. I looked at Reiko who was still looking at that corner. I poked her arm causing her to speak

"I think he just stole my soul" I looked at Reiko before looking at the corner and smiling, nudging her she looked at me

"Looks like someone has a crush" she went red before nudging me back and walking towards the caferia.

 **Huni POV**

I just talked to her. I cant believe my luck. I skipped into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of cake before walking over to my usual table with the rest of the host club. Haruhi was talking to Tamaki before turning to us all.

"Oh yeah, there is a new student in our year" everyone turned to her, silently asking her to go on, but Raven talked instead

"She is nice, is friends with Reiko already" I looked up at the name

"I think I just saw her with Reiko in the corridor; Usa-chan tripped Reiko up and I had to say sorry. There was a girl with her" Raven nodded her head.

"Sounds like her"

"WAIT- how do you know about them being friends you haven't seen her since this morning!" she pulled out her phone while waving it in Tamaki's face.

"You're so stupid sometimes" Tamaki went over to a corner where there was a pile of mushrooms. I wonder if they are edible. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kaoru suddenly standing up, startling everyone as his cutlery clattered to his plate and his chair scrapped across the floor.

"What's her name?" we all looked at Haruhi and Raven. Haruhi sat shocked while Raven sat looking bored.

 **Kaoru POV**

New student. Could it be Hinata? No it couldn't be, could it? I mean what are the chances? Raven looked at me before answering

"Hinata" I tensed before looking around. I though I saw purple hair leaving

"Kaoru!" I ran out through the sea of people to the garden looking for her but I couldn't see her or where she went

"Shit"

"And the reason for that is?" I turned and saw Raven leaning against the wall, Kyoya next to her

"I, I met someone yesterday... she was out in the rain and we started talking" Raven nodded once before grabbing Kyoya's hand and walking away. I run my hands through my hair. Where did she go?

 **Raven POV**

"What was that for?"

"He was pissing me off already. Fucking hate people" He chuckled and I felt like stabbing someone. It wasn't him it was just a bad day since not a lot of coffee and sleep.

"What do you know about her"

"Hinata Moto, age 17, She is a true-blood, no, she is the other royal. Lives by herself with two cats; Parents classified info to most" Kyoya kept quiet while I talked

"She is nice and had the same reaction to the school as me so I like her. And cats are a bonus. Reiko checked her and she is all good although, she may have made some enemies in the class already but isn't Kasanova in that class?" he nodded

"Then no problems, I'll be seeing her later so I'll see if she'll come to club- she knew straight away about Haru and me but no worries and it seems that she has made friends with Kaoru already; wouldn't you say?" I smirked at him while he chuckled

"Friends? Oh I think we are witnessing the start of love on Kaoru's part but Hinata? I'm not sure yet I'll have to research first." I squeezed his hand before letting go and walking into the woods since I had training today. I love it when we use the weapons. I walked along when I heard someone to my left. Turning, Hinata was standing in the centre of trees, a phone to her ear

"Im sorry I didn't answ-. No. Yes it's nice, apart from the uniform-" she was talking about the school "- No, please just stay over there. No im not trying to tell you what to do. I have friends. Please just stay away from me. I refuse. Talk to Father then, Just don't take it out on me, it's not my fau-. Yes alright I have to go" she put down the phone and stared at it for a moment before walking up to a tree and punching it. A hole straight through. She looked at the one next to hers in confusion

"Yeah, that one was me" she turned at my voice before taking a breath

"Raven" I waved my hand

"It's Revy if you want Hina" her eyes widened slightly

"You heard that?" I nodded

"It's been a while hasn't it Hina? Around 12 years, since your mother tried to kill you and mine stepped in- before your father stepped in and took you away. Im guessing that was Penemuel on the phone, she never could stop being a pest" she nodded and clenched her fist.

"come on, training isn't going to wait you know"

"but how do you know?" I looked back at her and made my eyes flash red and black. She gasped before hers flashed gold and black. Realisation was evident on her face. she whispered

"Lucifer true heir" I nodded

"Bernael and Penemuel's secret child; only true heir to Bernael." I turned and started walking toward the centre where Haruhi was waiting outside. She smiled when she saw Hinata

"We meet again huh?" We walked into the training centre when Hinata spoke

"So, you're both girls huh?" I stopped and turned to her, my eyes flashing

"Shut the fuck up" I turn and walk away.

* * *

 **OWHH what do you think? Too rushed? I need to develop the character throughout but it's kind of hard to do right now~ but here is the new chapter! Any input would be great since I think I'm going to change the upload time to weekly or something, whenever I finish writing a chapter. Oh and title ideas for your ideas as well since i can ask no?  
**

 **character name from Medieval and some of the personality traits i think so yeah here you go hun x3**

 **Review/Fav/Follow!**


	22. hide and seek

**It's been soooo long since I've updated ;-; Thanks to Medieval who messaged me about how it's been a month since I last updated. IM SORRY T-T. I didn't realise it But I'm into my third week of my last year at college! Yayy! Despite all the frees I have I don't get shit done like writing fanfic :/ but! I'm taking my laptop to college from now on to get some of this done** **hopefully the story will still be good!**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

"Yeah, don't worry about her she just hasn't had enough caffeine to deal with everyone- she'll be worse after this, don't take it personally though okay? Oh and you need to come to the host club with us now since you know, Hina" I shut my door, blocking out the voices and change in record time; walking out I walk toward the weapons room where Haruhi and Hinata joined us after. Luke spoke to us all

"Right, Haruhi you're with Hinata since this is your first time so you're with Indi over there. Revy, you're with me we'll be starting with knives and then onto the more fun stuff- move out" I smirked before walking over to the throwing knives

"Hey! Luke! You want a match?" I watched as he smiled before throwing a knife at the cut out, hitting the heart dead on. Picking up a few knives I turn smiling:

"Show off" I started throwing at the body parts that he said hitting the majority 100%

After a few rounds of that we moved onto moving targets which was even more fun since I got to run around throwing things

 **Hinata POV**

"She's good" I watched as Raven threw knife after knife at a cut out person hitting where the instructor told her too.

"She's been doing this most of her life" Turning I looked at Haruhi. Both had changed some aspects of their appearance. Raven who had her chest bound since it would be pretty hard to hide her breasts without it also had long blonde hair instead of her dyed red short hair similar to Haruhi's hair. Haruhi had long hair which was red now; I shared a changing room with her and watched as she changed it. She said she hadn't done it until that year so it was still difficult for her.

"Hina, Haru pay attention, we are starting you out on knives as well but not to that level yet. The basics are being able to throw them properly and the safety checks that you need to do, so we're using a simulator since its new and well, we want to see how good it is"

"I never got to use that!" Indi turned and looked at Raven

"That's because it's NEW now! Get back to training!" Raven glared out before running off to a different part of the training centre where Luke was. I couldn't see what she was doing from here but I have a feeling it has something to do with guns.

"Right, suit up and I'll tell you what to do"

 **~Time skipp~**

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the changing room with Haruhi beside me.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" She looked at me with shock plain on her face

"You're kidding right? I ache all over" I laughed and walked with her towards the exit. I stopped and saw Raven standing just inside the door, her aura was close to black, making me feel edgy. She joined us and we walked towards the club room in silence, when we arrived at the door Haruhi stopped me while Raven just walked in slamming the door on the way in. She turned to me

"I'm going to cover your aura so that the others don't realise that you're there. You need to go into the shadows and stay there for the whole club. Revy might join you but she will probably be with the shadow king so be careful. You saw her aura just now right?" I nodded my head and waited a minute. Hruhi nodded and we walked in.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Haruhi and Hina walked into the club room to find Tamaki and Hikaru on the floor with their heads bowed to Raven who was standing above them. Straight away the heavy pressure in the room was noted by both girls. One in the shadows and one by the door. Raven's hair was back to the original colours and her eyes were red and black

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Are you fucking stupid?!" Haruhi walked next to Raven with a confused look on her face

"What's happened?"

"Well Tamaki and Hikaru thought it would be a good idea to try and find the new student in class 1-D and bring her to the host club. They were going to use any means necessary to do it and they sent a vase flighing in the process, just as Raven was walking in." Haruhi smirked before walking away waving her hand to Kyoya's explaination

"She'll come if she wants to guys. It's Hinata's choice- anyway she's pretty strong you know" None of them noticed Haruhi wink at the shadows were Hinata was standing. Before she walked into the kitchen area to make the coffee. Tamaki tried to raise his head but Raven had the pressure on them still

"How would you know Haruhi! I don't want my precious daughter fighting!" Raven hissed at him.

"What is that suppose to mean? Shut the fuck up Tamaki I am not dealing with your shit today-unless you want to end up in the hospital because I will break your fucking legs" With that Kyoya grabbed Raven and led her away from the two boys on the floor who were struggling to breath; instantly the pressure was lifted and the guys could breath again

"Hell Boss, why did you get us into this mess?" Hiakru walked to Kaoru who was sitting on the sofa with a distracted look on his face. Hinata stood next to their sofa in the shadows listening to the conversation with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Kaoru shook his head and smiled

"It's fine Hika don't worry about yesterday it was my fault for snapping like I did" Hianata walked over to where Kyoya was leaving the conversation. As she got to the table where Raven was curled up underneath and Kyoya was typing away at his laptop. He paused and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hello Moto-san, I know you are there and that you know about Re and Haruhi. We will discuss this later after club activities are over. Haruhi did a smart thing by hiding you and I'm sure you'll find some entertainment throughout the club time" He smirked before going back to his writing on the laptop. Hinata nodded before going to sit at a table in the dark which appeared to have some accounting sheets on it. She sat down and looked at the sheets before looking at Kyoya who was staring at her. She moved the sheets out of the way and pulled out her writing book and setting it on the table. Haruhi walked in with the stuff for the club and set a black coffee in front of Hinata who thanked her.

After a while of writing Hinata looked up from her work and saw that the room was filled with girls and squealing sounds. She stood up and walked over to each table. First it was Tamaki and she had to stop herself from throwing up; next was Haruhi- a complete natural when it came to talking to people- then Huni and Mori. At the sight of cake she walked on not wanting to blow her cover because she wanted some cake. And finally she came to the twins table. She leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation

"-And I didn't know where he went in the pouring rain outside; I got home and he was gone. I was beyond worried about his" Kaoru looked away from the group

"I'm a big boy now Hika I-I can go out by myself it's okay" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin, pulling him closer

"But Kaoru, I was worried. I don't know what would happen if I lost you" Hinata stood with tears in her eyes and she recalled a memory of her little brother before she left. Even though she knew they were just acting she couldn't help the memories that were evoked. To get rid of her tears she manipulated the water in the jug on the twins table making it whirl slightly. Kaoru looked at the jug on the table and his eyes widened slightly before looking around. He peared into the darkness and thought he could see two purple eyes looking back at him but that could have been his imagination for all he knew. He didn't know where she was. Before he could figure it out Hinata walked into the kitchen. Haruhi walked in and shut the door.

"What's up Hina? I saw you walk in? are you okay?" Hinata smiled and laughed a little wiping away her tears

"Yeah, I'm okay but I think I'm going to talk to Kyoya and Raven- if she is awake- about what I can do and then I'm going to go" Haruhi nodded and smiled. Hina suddenly remembered and held out her hand for Haruhi

"Give me your phone a minute Haru" Haruhi gave Hinata her phone and she put her number in there

"Here, text me if you need anything- I'm going to talk to uncle to get the low down since I'm sure he knows I'm here now" Haruhi nodded and hugged the girl

"Yeah alright, thank you Hina" she smiled and walked out with a cup of tea in her hands. She turned at the door and winked before walking out back into the chaos that is the host club.

"Well I suppose I could find something for you to do moto-san" at the door was Kyoya holding her red notebook towards her along with her bag.

"Could you just call me Hinata?" she grabbed her stuff from him

"Well Hinata I have your number- I'll let you know when we have something to do but from the looks of things you might need to sort the website out since Hikaru and Kaoru had messed with it quite a lot and it's best to stay out of the way of the club members- especially Tamaki since well, it's Tamaki and I don't feel like dealing with that." She nodded and walked out, as she walked past the twins table her phone rang.

 **Kaoru POV**

I looked up as I heard a phone ring and saw Hinata walking out of the room. I stood and ran after her as i left i heard people shouting for me

"KAORU!"

"Gomen Hiakru I'll be right back!" I ran out of the room and looked around, she was just ahead of me walking down the steps talking

"Hai, I understand- not a word will be said, you have my honour. No I haven't had time yet. It should be finished by the end of the month. Yes I'll find a date for then. Mother called yesterday, I didn't answer. Yes I understand. Alright, goodbye Father" she grabbed the door handle as I called down to her making her stop.

"Hinata!" She turned at the bottom to see me at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened a fraction before she smiled and turned around walking out of the doors. I chased after her. I can't lose her again so quickly. She was waiting by the door for me.

"Take your time Kao" I turned smiling to hide the slight blush on my face. She looked stunning and her eyes. They held so much.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to Ouran and I didn't see you at the club until you left, I thought I saw you at lunch and Haruhi and Raven said they saw yo-" she started laughing and pulled me into a hug causing me to blush even more

"I didn't tell you no, well spotted, I was hiding and the girls were helping me out" My eyes widened, gently pushing her back a bit

"You know?" she nodded

" Don't worry Kyoya has me noted" I smiled down at her before she looked past my shoulder at the clock tower and gasped

"I'm late! Sorry Kao I'll talk to you later I have to go!" she ran down the steps and towards the gate. I watched as her hair danced in the air as she ran. At the gate she turned and winked at me before running down the street.

"Well Kaoru, this is the second time you've run after that girl today" Turning Kyoya was leaning on the door frame

"You're everywhere aren't you Kyoya?" he chuckled before letting me back in, dropping the subject as we walked back into the club room. That's it. I know she is here now. She is here.

* * *

 **That seems like a weird chapter to me :/ you know, because it's been so long since I've written  
**

 **So I have a few ideas for the next few chapters but I also have coursework I have to do ;-;**

 **3,000 word comparison for literature and a non-fiction piece for English language. But it's been so long! T-T It's not as long as I hoped but I'm glad I can post it for you guys!**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


	23. 4 months since last chapter

**So new chapter and I am in college, it's a study period so I should be studying but no thanks. I want to write this**

 **I have a lot of ideas for coming chapters which were all jumbled up but I think I have sorted that out now hopeful. Not many people have been reviewing and that makes me sad but thank you the follow/fav people! And of course Medieval for their support though out the story; don't worry Im not going to end it any time soon hopefully**

 **Onwards with the story!**

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

I walked back to my apartment and opened the door, sliding in I locked the door and put my bag down by the sofa. I closed my eyes and checked to make sure it was just me and my pets here. When I was certain I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before putting on my home clothes I walked into the livingroom when I got a message from my father

 _It's time -D_

I switched on my laptop and walked into the kitchen to feed both the cats and myself.

Within a few minutes I heard the email come through and went to check it. The job wasn't that difficult, but I knew it would be the first of a few for tonight and the more I got done now the more money I would be able to put away for when I want to use it.

'Well better get started I have approximately five hours which can equate to around 85170 Yen if I do at least twenty jobs' With that in mind I tied my hair up and got started on the writing, accounting and editing jobs.

 **Time skip~**

I sent the last email of the night, shutting down the laptop I stretched trying to make out the time in the dark room.

'Shit' It was nearly 1am. I had gone way over the time I set but had managed to get a lot of jobs done. I tried to stand to turn the lights on but my legs were dead so all I manged to do is fall over, scaring both cats and probably getting two or three bruises in the process.

'Gomen guys I need to grab some food and then go to bed asap' managing to walk to the kitchen, the pain was more than bearable compared with... others. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had two messages

 _Good job, money transferred to account A, C and F- D_

 _Come to clubroom at break- Kyoya_

Sighing I made Ramen and went to sit on the sofa not even wondering how the so called 'shadow king' got my number, on the way I saw the school bag. shit school work.

'fuck sake' I put the ramen on the table and grabbed the bag, pulling out the work I need to do for tomorrow. For an elite school they sure don't skip out on the amount of homework given, and this is only class 1-D. Better get it done now before I don't. A lot is going to happen tomorrow and I need to be ready for anything.

* * *

 **Okay so this seems like a filler I KNOW but it's been four months since I updated and that makes me feel so shitty (T-T) I had to do something for you guys before you completely forgot about me  
**

 **PLEASE review/fav/follow**

 **Let me know what you think! (^~^)/**


	24. caffiene and phone calls

**Okay so yeah…. No words for how long it's been since I last posted a chapter…..**

 **So yeah its been a long while so I don't know if this is going to be any good**

 **Also the start of this chapter was written at LEAST 6 months ago…ENJOY**

 **SIDE NOTE: if i had to re-read the story then it think you guys should as well just to refresh youreselves**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC just OCs**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

'Kaoru we need to talk' Kaoru looked up from his game to see Hikaru standing over him.

'Im listening' he paused his game.

'You've been acting strange all day what the hell is up?! Whenever someone mentioned the new girl you start acting weird and when you ran out of club ear-'

'Hikaru' He stopped talking and looked up at Mori who was signalling to go over, presumably to leave.

'Talk to me later' Kaoru nodded and went back to him game as his twin brother left with the silent type. The clubroom was nearly completely empty apart from some of the members, Tamaki had to go see his father; Huni-senpai had left before Mori and Hikaru. Kyoya was on his laptop probably looking up the new girl or whatever he does on there

Across the room in a blanket of darkness sat Raven on the phone, Haruhi sat next to her listening. To what was being said.

'I understand…yeah golden week is coming up it would be a good time….yes we've seen her here, alright yeah whatever see ya'

 **Raven's POV**

What a load of shit.

The clubroom was practically empty after Kaoru ran out earlier after Hina and came back trying to hide his joy at finding her

'What did they say?' Haruhi interrupted my thinking time with her impatience after the phone call

'That you need to fucking wait till we're back home before asking stupid questions' at my response she glared at me and made me leave because she was just dying to know what was going on.

When we got back home my first destination was the kitchen to the sweet sweet nectar of all that is good in life.

'COULD YOU STOP STALLING AND TELL ME ITS BEEN LIKE AN HOUR OR SOME SHIT' haruhi whined while I was pouring the coffee.

'just for that no you can wait till I've showered' Taking a sip I walked out of the kitchen carrying my coffee with me into the bathroom I shut the door and put the coffee down while I took my clothes off. Once again picking the coffee up, I took it into the shower with me because at this point it is like my precious baby and I cannot just leave it behind.

After the shower I looked in the mirror. I let my hair grow out to be blonde and wavy as it dried. My black and red eyes stared back at me from behind those waves. The eyes that got my mother killed and me into hiding.

'Because im doing so well at hinding at this point' sighing I look away from a face that looks so much like my mothers' it hurts to remember; the anniversary of her death is coming up soon and no doubt I need to go visit her grave. I replay the phone call from earlier in my head, everything that was said I need to talk to haruhi about and Hina as well.

 **Haruhi POV**

After what seems like forever Revy walks out the bathroom carrying an empty mug.

'c'mon tell me pleeassseee' I know I'm whining but I need to know what was said. She walks over and sits down next to me at the table, putting the mug and her phone in front of her.

'Well Haruhi to put it simple: Dad knows there's another true blood here and wants to make sure they know about the ball. Of course the ball is heading towards us quicker than we can handle and they want me to release another part of the seal on your power' sighing I take all of that in, processing the information as I do

'So what you're saying is they know there's another but doesn't know the identity, we're running out of time and there's a catch to the whole releasing more power stuff' she smiles at me

'So you are smart somewhere in there; yeah the next time another part of the seal is removed from you I will have to leave for a while because it will be close to me being completely released which is a big problem I really don't want to fucking deal with like at all' I nod knowing- my eyes wonder to the alter where a picture of my mother sits, Re refused to have hers there because if someone broke in then there's a greater chance she'd be revealed.

'Come to think of it, Re isn't it nearly that time' I glance over and see her tense up while staring out the window and nodding her head slightly. She grabs her phone- probably to text kyoya-senpai- while I stand up and walk to the fridge to start making food for that night.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day and the sooner this shit is sorted and done with the better, although im not happy about putting everyone in danger we need to think of a way to sort all of this out.

'So we're going on a trip in golden week are we?' I walk towards Raven as she is typing on her phone

'Yeah how do you feel about a trip to Karuizawa for two weeks?'

* * *

 **ANNNNNNDDDD that's it for this short short short short chapter**

 **Not to sound obnoxious but I had to re-read the whole fanfic to be able to continue it since a ton has been happening in my lifeee**

 **I love half of what I wrote and ngl some of it made me cringe like using the wrong spelling or word form :L**

 **Its 5am and my writers block lifted so huurraahhhh**

 **I think some of this was meant to go a different way but what can i say i left it too long and the writers block was STRONG**

 **So PLEASE review/ fav/ follow i wanna knoow if you really caarreeee**


End file.
